


And the Rest is History (aka Just When You Thought the Muses Were Dead the Gods Grant You Jim and Bones)

by Heavenly_Bodies



Series: And the Rest is History [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Community: jim_and_bones, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Narada, Schmoop, basically it's all fair game, post-STID, schmangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 28,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various and a sundry Jim/Bones drabbles and ficlets inspired by the wonderful Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pics at LJ's Jim and Bones comm.<br/>Each chapter is its own stand-alone fic.<br/>Ratings from G-NC17.<br/>No unhappy endings.</p><p>Updates will happen... yeah... they'll happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweat'eart (NC17)

**Author's Note:**

> FYI- Jim_and_Bones is a locked comm.  
> I still hate you all and I’m still going to special Trekker Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You look gorgeous; I should keep you in this outfit all the time, but then I’d have to lock you away so some young thing doesn’t come whisk you away from me,” Bones murmured as he nuzzled and kissed Jim’s neck. “Keep you,” he nipped Jim’s neck where it met shoulder, “all mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1033876.html)
> 
> This was my first Jim/Bones fic, as such it was before I decided that I am of the childless AoS-Bones faction, so pls forgive the random act of Joanna.

It was late when they got back to the hotel after yet another soiree in the aftermath of _Narada_. Bones understood the need for the seemingly unending events- it was partly to show off Starfleet’s new golden boy and his crew and partly to dull the ache of so much loss- but he’d never feel completely comfortable with them. Though tonight came close; this was the last of their scheduled appearances for a full month and he had very specific intentions for that time and that knowledge allowed him to almost enjoy the evening.

Now the evening’s smiles and handshakes and pats on the back and congratulations were over. Both he and Jim had managed to get away relatively unnoticed. Bones sighed as the door closed and he leaned against it eyes closed taking deep slow breaths.

“Took you long enough,” came a voice a few feet away.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have Admiral Kinsey yammering on about God knows what. We might be the apple of Starfleet’s eye for the moment, but that doesn’t mean I wanta go alienating the brass just yet.”

Jim reached out a hand to his lover. “Com‘ere. I missed you.”

Bones chuckled. He was still getting used to this thing between them. It was amazing what a little death and destruction would do to all your carefully built walls of distance and protection. He turned his eyes to the vision lazily reclined on their bed. He was beautiful, his always piercing eyes given an extra layer of depth by the dark fabric of his dress shirt. For a moment Bones was afraid he was drooling. He took the hand offered to him and let himself be pulled to the bed.

“You look gorgeous; I should keep you in this outfit all the time, but then I’d have to lock you away so some young thing doesn’t come whisk you away from me,” Bones murmured as he nuzzled and kissed Jim’s neck. “Keep you,” he nipped Jim’s neck where it met shoulder, “all mine.”

“You wouldn’t have to lock me up, babe, I’m already yours, not going anywhere with anyone,” Jim whispered, carding his hand through Bones’ dark hair, gently tugging, pulling him up for a slow kiss. “You know,” he began when they broke the kiss, “you look pretty amazing yourself.” He pressed their foreheads together and looked right into deep eyes, more green that amber tonight and well on their way to fully dilated. Smiling a wicked smile that fell somewhere between shy and lascivious, Jim pulled Bones down until he was lying fully on top of him. He wriggled a little lining their bodies up perfectly.

Matching his smile, with a shade more licentiousness, Bones obligingly dipped his head for more champagne tinted kisses, his arms lacing under Jim’s allowing his hands to stroke and thread through Jim’s soft hair.

They rocked together frotting like teenagers without the urgency.

“Clothes, off,” Jim panted into Bones’ neck even as he thrust up against him. “You, inside me,” he added on a whispered plea.

Bones gave a nip to his neck just under his ear as he pushed himself up to straddle Jim’s thighs. “Anything you want, sweet’eart,” he answered softly, almost reverently. He began to strip his dress jacket absently tossing it aside as Jim impatiently untucked Bones shirt and tugged it straight over his head. 

Jim sighed contently running his hands over Bones’ bare chest. 

Bones hummed appreciatively at the loving touch and went to work on Jim’s buttons. Once he had the offending material unbuttoned, Bones leaned down to kiss the skin he’d exposed, receiving a sharp gasp, almost a whine when he bit his nipple.

“Bones.”

“Yes, darlin’?” he breathed between soft kisses across Jim’s chest as he moved to tease his other nipple.

Jim groaned, a guttural, needy sound.

Taking pity, Bones kissed and licked his way down to Jim’s waist; undoing the button and zip of his slacks easily. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of pants and briefs, pulling them both down and off with practiced ease before turning his attention to his own.

Naked, Bones slid his way back up Jim’s body, letting the hairs on his legs tickle his chest as he moved, passing over Jim’s teasing erection with no more than a quick kiss to the tip, until he reach his goal- the plush, pink, well-kissed lips of his lover.

Once again they lay together, perfectly aligned, and gloriously naked, nothing but flesh on flesh and their shallow stuttering breaths. Bones knew what Jim wanted, he wanted it, too, him, but this felt so good and he was so close, and it had been such a long night, a long month, and simple release in each other’s arms seemed such a wonderful idea. They were off for a month, a whole month for him to make it up to Jim.

Bones snaked his arms up and under Jim’s back to grip his shoulders as he thrust down- sweat and pre-come keeping the friction just on the edge of harsh.

Mirroring Bones’ actions, Jim gripped Bones’ shoulders painfully tight; matching him thrust for thrust. “God, Bones…” his voice shaking. 

“Mmm,” he nuzzled and hummed his reply against Jim’s throat, laving a spot he’d deemed perfect for marking. Latching on, he timed his sucking and biting to follow the roll of his hips. For a while that’s all there was, two bodies rocking and undulating as one, fingers clawing and digging into shoulders, quiet murmurs and whimpers filling the air.

Jim broke first, his thrusts coming faster and more erratic. “Oh. Oh, oh… oh, God. God.” He made a strangled cry, sinking his teeth into Bones’ skin as he came in hot spurts between them.

Bones lips and teeth abruptly released their hold on Jim’s neck and a groan passed over his tongue. The sudden sensation of hot come against his skin pushing him closer and closer, but it was the small shallow jerks and twitches of Jim’s cock against his that sent him careening over the edge.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, Jim’s head had fallen back and his grip loosened enough for Bones to roll to the side. Jim found his hand and laced their fingers together. It might not have been what he had in mind, but it was them and it was wonderful. He reach over the side of the bed grabbing the first cloth he touched- his black silk shirt- and used the cool material to clean them both up then pulled Bones towards him. They lay there face to face, arms and legs wrapped and tangled together.

Jim’s voice broke the warm silence. “I like it when you call me sweetheart,” he said the words softly.

Bones’ brow furrowed.

“I’ve only ever heard you call Joanna sweetheart,” he said, as if that explained it all. 

Maybe it did because Bones moved until they were nose to nose, foreheads touching. “That’s ‘cause I love you.” He chuckled softly. “That and you act the same age.”

Jim snickered, but didn’t argue.

Bones rubbed a thumb across Jim’s cheek and his eyes fluttered closed and he stifled a yawn. Kissing first one eyelid then the other, Bones’ soft voice rumbled, “We should sleep.”

“Mmm,” Jim agreed turning in Bones’ arms so he was spooned up against him. “Love you, Bones.”

“Love you, too, sweat’eart.”


	2. Smile for Me (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bones' smile threatened to get ever-wider, and damn-it all, he was Dr. Leonard H. McCoy and he didn't smile like a giddy child for anyone or anything- he had a reputation to protect after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1040640.html).

The auditorium was huge, one of the biggest they'd been invited to. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of the heroes of the _Enterprise_. Bones didn't mind the attention for the rest of the crew, they deserved it and then some, but he was a doctor, doctors heal, there was nothing heroic or special about that; there was nothing heroic about all the lives he lost. 

Nursing his maudlin spirits and his bourbon, Bones stood on the edge of the room avoiding as much of the swarms of people as he could, when a flash caught his eye and he felt himself smile despite himself. Jim was on the opposite side of the auditorium, smiling and lighting up the room. It felt better than he could have imagined, seeing Jim like this- relaxed and happy- after the absolute _Hell_ they'd been through. It was a downright giddy feeling that left Bones unsettled and smiling widely. Before he could embarrass himself he ducked behind a rather out of place potted plant, some sort of large fern that would've looked at home anywhere but here. Still, it was large and leafy and a good place to dissolve into as he watched Jim work the crowd with charm and ease, smile twinkling, the curves of his laugh lines popping out giving him an older air; this was a man who had been through unimaginable hardships and battles, in and out of Starfleet, a man who knew how precious life was and enjoyed it to the fullest, but unlike the Jim Kirk of even 3 years ago this man appreciated every minute of it. 

Bones' smile threatened to get ever-wider, and damn-it all, he was Dr. Leonard H. McCoy and he didn't smile like a giddy child for anyone or anything- he had a reputation to protect after all. Focusing on that he grumbled and forced his smile down to a low upturned twitch of his lips, unable to completely fight it down. Looking back up he scanned the crowd, searching for that blazing smile and uncontrollably frustrated when he couldn't find the smile or its owner.

Just then he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and scruff brushing his neck as lips pressed against a sensitive spot only two people knew about.

"You should smile more," Jim said, nuzzling up and down Bones' neck.

"Hmph," Bones grunted noncommittally. 

"You should," Jim insisted nipping at the back of Bones' neck. "Makes you look... charming, like a true Southern gentleman." 

Bones only grunted again, but he pushed back into Jim and laid his arm over the ones around his waist. "Don't wan'ta be a gentleman."

Bones felt the smile curl over Jim's lips bright as sunshine with even more warmth.

"Smile for me," Jim whispered, "just for me." 

With a small chuckle Bones craned his head to see Jim, flashing him a rare, warm smile. "Let's get out of here, kid."

"Thought you'd never ask," Jim teased, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips. "Mmm, I'm gonna keep you smiling all night long," he promised. 

With any luck it would be a _long_ night.


	3. Predator-Prey (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1038356.html).

Jim stretched as he came out of the bathroom, showered and refreshed after a somewhat boring shift on the bridge. He slipped on a pair of well-worn and comfortable jeans and padded over to his wardrobe. He smiled when he saw the pale shirt he’d ‘borrowed’ from Bones. He liked to have things of his strewn about his quarters and even better when they were ‘strewn’ on him. Pulling the shirt out he could swear he smelled Bones as if he was right there in his face. With a smirk he put it on, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. The slow days on the _Enterprise_ were sometimes harder to take than the insane ones, and they’d had more than their normal allotment of slow days in the last weeks.

It was late; most of the crew were either sleeping or on duty, which was perfect for Jim. He left his quarters and made his way to the observation deck through deserted corridors. Sitting in one of the chairs closest to the mammoth window, Jim let himself fall into the comfort of having the things he loved most wrapped around him. It was peaceful in a way he never felt planetside, no matter how pleasant the surroundings. He checked the time; Bones would be getting off his shift in a couple hours and come looking for him, no doubt. Nor was there any doubt Bones would find him quickly enough even without using the ship’s locator.

Jim was floating on the hum of the ship’s engine and the stars drifting passed, when he heard the turbo lift door open. Bones.

He waited on shaky breaths for Bones to come to him, and when he did Jim had to dig his fingers into the chair to keep from launching himself on his lover right then and there. Bones was looking at him the way he looked at an obstinate patient- a look more often than not directed at Jim- but with a different kind of heat. This was smouldering, a burning in his eyes lighting fires within the green hues. This was hunger; a predator analyzing its prey. 

Bones stopped directly in front of him, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for that shirt?” he asked in a low drawl that bordered on menacing.

Jim gave him his best devilish smirk, one that dared as much as it pleaded. “What are you going to do about it, doctor?”

The ‘doctor’ had Bones arching his eyebrow as he stepped closer. Landing his hands on either side of the chair, effectively caging Jim in. “What I will do about it, Captain,” he began, in a honeyed whisper, locking their eyes, “is bodily remove you from this chair, escort you to your quarters, _help_ you take off my shirt, strip you naked, tie you to the bed, and attempt to suck your brain out through your cock, while you fuck yourself on my fingers. And maybe if you’re a very good boy I’ll even let you come.” Bones voice came out in a long deep purr. Predator-prey. “So darlin’, what’s it gonna be? You gonna give me my shirt back?”

Panting, Jim gulped hard, but managed a defiant, “No.”

Eyes flashing, Bones growled, but before he could move Jim had ducked under his arm, grabbing it as he moved away, pulling Bones with him towards the turbo lift and his quarters, so that Bones could make good on his whispered words.


	4. Anchor (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After four years as lovers and two as the closest of friends before, Bones needed, he **wanted** to scream to the world that James T. Kirk was his and his alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1040640.html). 
> 
> The title is taken from CSN's _Southern Cross_ , "...my love is an anchor tied to you; tied with a silver chain."

There were many things Dr. Leonard McCoy could and did find fascinating about one James Tiberius Kirk. He could have wondered at his ability to get into and, thankfully, out of the most drastic and often insane situations. He could have marvelled at the sheer magnitude of his reputation- sexual and otherwise. Or the way he refused to lose any of his crew for any reason- if there was a chance to save them, he’d take it. Or the way he laughed when Bones danced his hands over his right side just at the base of his ribcage. Or the little noise he made in his sleep whenever Bones had to leave their bed. But for some reason, some unfathomable reason, all he could think about right now was how _hot_ Jim would look with a solid silver band around his wrist; nothing fancier than that, simple, elegant, no more than a centimetre wide, almost unnoticeable, and totally unnoteworthy to anyone who didn’t matter. But he’d know. The command crew would know. A thin silver band marking Jim as his.

He’d lavish attention on it as if it was simply another part of Jim that deserved his fullest affection. First he’d run the flat of his tongue over it, pressing the metal into Jim’s skin and tickling the taut flesh on either side with the swipe of his tongue. Then he’d lap softly along the edges, all the way around Jim’s wrist and back along the opposite side, stopping to suck gently on his pulse point. And at night, when they fell asleep tangled in each other, Bones’ fingers would wrap around the band and hold tight. He’d turn that small piece of metal into an impetus for everything that was them, and every time Jim’s wrist would move against it or Bones would idly brush his fingers across it, it would remind Jim of exactly what mattered and who he belonged to.

Bones squeezed the small package in his hand. They’d been together for four and a half years and never once had they marked any occasion between them- no birthdays or anniversaries or any of the myriad Yuletide-esque celebrations, nothing. There was never any need. They were them, pure and simple. But after four years as lovers and two as the closest of friends before, Bones needed, he _wanted_ to scream to the world that James T. Kirk was his and his alone. So today, the one day he knew Jim would celebrate, the day Starfleet relaunched the _Enterprise_ , the day he would follow Jim into the black for five years, today he would break their long-standing lack of tradition and mark the day and Jim in his own way.


	5. Waiting (PG13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some days, when he was feeling particularly playful, Bones would intentional hold back, craving the intensity and desperation Jim poured into making him fall apart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1051624.html).

Jim sat in their car smirking as Bones smiled one of his ‘aw shucks, ma’am’ smiles at the young woman who’d cornered him as they were leaving. He knew the only reason Bones hadn’t brushed her off completely was hearing a familiar drawl flowing from her mouth. He waited, with more patience than people gave him credit for, for Bones to finish his conversation.

“Sorry, ‘bout that,” Bones apologized as he climbed into the car sitting next to Jim.

“Should I be worried that a pretty face and a Southern drawl is all it takes to take you from me?” Jim asked mischievously.

Snickering at the idea, Bones ran his hand along Jim’s thigh as he leaned over him and whisper-growled into his ear, “It’d take a helluva lot more than that to get rid of me, darlin’, and you know it.”

Jim’s fingers trailed up along the buttons of Bones’ shirt to where it hung open and unbuttoned, playing with the fine dusting of hair there before moving his attention to trace Bones’ collarbone, eliciting a contented hum from the other man.

It wasn’t long before Jim had Bones pinned to the seat, sucking a possessive mark onto his shoulder; deep red, flushing to purple, to match the mark he’d placed on Bones’ opposite shoulder the night before. He liked marking Bones, even though it was something only they ever saw; Bones liked it just as much, melting into Jim every time. Jim took his time, sucking, licking, and kissing the skin in turns, keeping steady attention on his mark, while he teasingly brushed and pinched Bones’ nipples through the fabric of his shirt. 

For as loud and resounding as Bones was in his professional life, he could be equally and disturbingly quiet under Jim’s onslaught when he wanted to. It was something he knew drove Jim crazy; Jim didn’t like not being able to make Bones lose control. Some days, when he was feeling particularly playful, Bones would intentional hold back, craving the intensity and desperation Jim poured into making him fall apart. Today was one of those days. He knew his lip would be swollen and bloody by the time they got to the privacy of their quarters from the constant gnawing pressure he used to keep himself quiet under Jim’s merciless exquisite attack, but it would be so very worth it.

Jim knew this game. He could tell from the stutters in Bones’ breathing and the trembling of his body that he was getting to him. He didn’t need to see to know Bones was chewing on his lip, biting it raw; he’d have to give it extra attention later in apology. Once he was satisfied both with his mark and the way Bones shook and clutched onto him, Jim sat up slowly, pulling Bones with him, slicking his hair back to look a little less mussed then running a hand through his own. Giving Bones a cheeky grin; they both knew what would be waiting when they got home.


	6. The Claim (not ABO or otherwise AU) (PG/PG13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“C’mon, Bones, you’ll love it. I know you miss it and you ran every test imaginable and I’m pretty sure you invented a few.” Jim waved a sweeping hand at the waves swelling with the planet’s high tide. “You know you want to,” Jim cajoled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1047010.html).

Whereas Earth looked blue from space the small Class M planet they were in orbit around all but shimmered a deep maroon. The waters that covered much of the planet teemed with red and being a doctor and from the South, Bones’ first reaction was that it could be some form of ‘crimson tide’. “Damn-it, Jim, I am not gonna sign off on shore leave for a planet that might be teeming with its own form of karenia brevis. Toxin is toxin.”

“Then do the tests and once you decide it’s safe, if it’s safe, I’ll authorize shore leave. We all need it Bones.”

It took almost a full day and more tests than Jim thought were strictly necessary before his CMO was satisfied, once Bones had okayed it, Jim wasted no time in sending the first wave of crew members down for some much needed planet-side relaxation. He’d scheduled it so that he and Bones would be in the last group. Jim knew he’d need the time to convince Bones that spending five days on rose coloured shores was more than a good idea, it was a necessity. Thankfully Jim could always make a very persuasive argument, and that was before he sucked Bones’ brains out through his cock.

\---

“C’mon, Bones, you’ll love it. I know you miss it and you ran every test imaginable and I’m pretty sure you invented a few.” Jim waved a sweeping hand at the waves swelling with the planet’s high tide. “You know you want to,” Jim cajoled.

One of the many things most people didn’t know about the good doctor was that despite his best attempts to prove otherwise he really did know how to have fun. And one of the things he enjoyed most was the ocean. Jim had almost died the first time he stumbled upon this fact. It was back at the Academy, Jim had been out all night warming some nameless person’s bed and was taking a detour by the shore before heading back to the campus. Coming out of the water, a surf board tucked under one arm was Bones. Seeing his friend in a slim black wetsuit all firm and outlined, leaving very little to the imagination, or to Jim’s imagination- and he has a _very_ good imagination- was almost too much. Even before that, Jim had known he wanted Bones, but seeing him like that had made him want nothing more than to drag Bones back to the dorms by the scruff of his neck, like some Neanderthal claiming a mate, and do exactly that. But he hadn’t acted on those impulses back then. Bones was still too raw from ‘the divorce from Hell’ for him to have taken any advances from Jim seriously; it would be hard enough for him to take Jim seriously given his somewhat deserved reputation, and frightenly enough, Jim _wanted_ Bones to take him seriously. Jim spent the next few years waiting, only indulging in soft hints and touches. His patience had paid off.

It took two days of wheedling before Jim got Bones out on the maroon water and just as Jim had predicted, Bones loved every minute of it, so much so that he had taken to getting up early to get out on the waves.

This morning Jim was out on the beach watching his lover, thinking about that day years ago when he’d first seen Bones like this- free and happy, dripping wet and sexy as sin- and the things he’d wanted to do. And now, five years later, two years into their mission, on some nameless red planet, he can, and does, grab Bones and drag him back to their room and they claim each other.


	7. Souls (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1035837.html).

Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul. A portal to what makes a man, his very core. Sometimes Jim wonders if that’s what he sees in Bones’ eyes, behind the love that seems to have taken up residence there. He sees forests and valleys and the turning of the seasons. He sees life and earth and feelings he can’t explain. Nor can he explain how he _sees_ feelings, but he does. He feels the warmth of the sun beating down on cool grass- soft, new growth that hasn’t firmed and dried in the heat. He feels the comfort and safety of the trees towering overhead protecting with intertwined branches of full green leaves that kept rains and heavy sunlight at bay. He felt the cool moss along the rocky riverside and the chilled water as it splashed against the bank and rolled around stepping stones. He saw all of that and more in Bones’ eyes. Maybe they were a portal to the soul; everything he saw there reminded him of Bones, nurturing, protective, changing, yet constant, warm, and giving him such a sense of freedom.

Bones lowered his PADD with a gruff sigh and pinched the tender skin of the ankle in his lap.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get for gawkin’,” Bones drawled.

Jim pulled his feet out of Bones’ lap, took the PADD from his hands, setting it safely on the coffee table, and crawled over until he had Bones pressed up against the arm of the couch, his thumb rubbing the skin just below Bones’ eyelashes. “I wasn’t gawking.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled as the angle made Bones’ eyes flash a deeper green. “I was…” he thought about the right words to use, “searching.”

“What for?”

“You,” he said simply.

Bones made a half huffed chuckle and shook his head; he’d long ago stopped trying to understand how Jim’s mind worked, choosing instead to simply go along for the ride.

“Your eyes,” he explained. “They’re you.” His voice was tinged with a hint of wonder.

“You’re serious?” Bones brow furrowed trying to follow Jim’s meaning.

“Yeah,” he breathed, stroking beneath Bones’ eyes again. “Look at my eyes and tell me what you see. What you really see.”

Bones wasn’t at all sure where Jim was going with this, but it wasn’t as if it was a chore to stare into those hypnotic blue eyes. He let out an exasperated huff for show as much as anything, before turning his head and quickly placing a kiss on Jim’s palm and doing as he asked. Jim’s eyes were always a delight to him, even if he wouldn’t dare say anything- Leonard McCoy did not wax poetic. Still, he couldn’t help be drawn into them, really looking as Jim told him. It took a moment, but he began to see. The gleaming powder blues that gave way to a cool icy ones, ringed with the dark hues of the night sky. It was Jim. All sunshine and Spring mornings and clear blue skies full of hope and happiness. Watery falls and currents that were wild and deep, turbulent tides crashing around rocky outcrops; feeding into calm lagoons of the purest blue. And beyond that he could see stars, the heavens that Jim belonged in. He sucked in a breath, understanding what Jim meant and not entirely sure how to react to it. He brought his hand up to mirror Jim’s, stroking the skin around Jim’s eyes, brushing his fingertips over soft half closed eyelids. “You,” Bones finally whispered, echoing Jim’s earlier words. “Just you.”

Smiling, Jim pulled Bones’ hand away from his face, twining their fingers. Pressing their foreheads together, he bumped his nose against Bones’. “I love you, you know.”

“I had my suspicions.” The words were hushed, laced with sincerity rather than their usual sarcasm. 

“I’m happy to confirm them,” Jim answered just as softly, brushing his lips against Bones, before settling in for a slow, thorough exploration of his mouth.

They pulled apart reluctantly; dazed, sleepy expressions on both their faces. Bones hugged Jim to him as the younger man nuzzled into his neck. “You know you didn’t have to go through all this just to get me to say I love you,” his breath ghosted over Jim’s ear.

“Mmm,” he agreed, settling in on a patch of skin to nibble and suck on. He gave his chosen spot a lick and a kiss, murmuring against Bones’ skin, “Still haven’t said it.”

Bones’ chuckle turned into a gasp as Jim bit down on his neck, worrying the skin until it was a deep bruising red. “Brat,” Bones teased; his sarcasm back in full form once he found his voice, albeit a gruffer, somewhat breathless voice. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed, making himself more comfortable on his human pillow, “I saw it in your eyes.”


	8. 24hrs (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Bones has worked a double, Jim is miraculously (almost) on time, and comfort is the order of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1047010.html).

It had been a rough shift. A minor explosion in Engineering- though in Bones’ mind there would never be anything minor about an explosion in the part of this tin can that was supposed to keep it from tumbling helplessly into the abyss or worse, let the abyss come tumbling in- sent half a dozen crew to his sickbay. Thankfully the worst injuries were a couple broken bones and some burns. It still took its toll when he had already been working a double and it was all the more annoying when the reason he was working a double was so he and Jim could have a whole, glorious twenty-four hours to themselves- barring any insane Romulans, genetically enhanced homicidal madmen, or over-aggressive Klingons. Bones entered the ‘Captain’s quarters’, which a few weeks ago began officially doubling as the ‘CMO’s quarters’, and headed straight for the shower. At that moment all he wanted was a shower, a nice glass of bourbon, and Jim curled around him. But Jim wasn’t due to get off shift for another hour and the bourbon could wait.

When Jim arrived a little over an hour later, miraculously having gotten away only about fifteen minutes after his shift technically ended (he had a feeling he had Uhura to thank for that), he found Bones asleep, splayed out on their sofa in the jeans he knew were as much as a comfort to Bones as comfortable on him, a sure sign that he’d had a rough day. Smiling Jim resisted the urge to go kiss Bones’ damp hair, not wanting to wake his lover just yet, instead taking his own detour to the shower.

Bones was awake when Jim came out of the shower just as Jim knew he would be, but he was still laid back, relaxing, watching as Jim stretched and flexed. “See anything you like?” Jim asked playfully as he sauntered over to stand just out of Bones’ reach.

“Somethin’ I’d like a lot more if it was in my lap where it belongs,” Bones answered.

“Why, Dr. McCoy, I believe you’re getting possessive in your old age,” he teased as he straddled Bones’ lap.

Bones ran his hands along Jim’s denim clad thighs and up underneath his hastily thrown on shirt, humming. “No. Always been this way. Just took some puerile captain awhile to notice.”

Jim snickered, leaning down to rub their cheeks together softly. “Twenty-four hours, all to ourselves. What do you want to do?”

“A lot,” Bones said mischievously, “but right now, get down here and kiss me.”


	9. Press Conference (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was brought up short, though, when someone asked about his love life. That was a question most often directed at Jim, or even Uhura or Chekov; it was not a question directed at the bitter divorcé from Georgia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1047010.html).

Press conferences had to be the absolute _worst_ part of the job. At least that’s how Bones felt as he was paraded about like some bachelor for sale. Hell, being up in the black would be a welcome distraction from this hoopla. But he was part of the command crew of the Enterprise and being thrust into these situations came with the territory and he wouldn’t trade his job for the world, unless of course that world was Jim. That thought made him smile despite himself and he let that feeling take over- the giddiness and joy he still felt after all this time in knowing Jim was his and his alone.

With those thoughts in his head he happily answered question after question ranging from his favourite colour to his latest medical triumph. He was brought up short, though, when someone asked about his love life. That was a question most often directed at Jim, or even Uhura or Chekov; it was _not_ a question directed at the bitter divorcé from Georgia. He looked out over the sea of reporters and paparazzi trying to weed out which one had asked such an infernal question ready to tell them it was none of their God damned, business, only to have the words die on his tongue. At the edge of the crowd, standing next to a young female reporter with dark chocolate hair and a sweet smile was Jim Kirk, pinning him with a look of such intensity it made his stomach flop.

“Well?” Jim asked. “Are you gonna answer the lady?” He turned to her, momentarily. “Krissy, is it?”

She nodded.

“Come on, Bones, Krissy here’s waiting for an answer.”

Years of keeping calm in more dire situations than this kept Bones’ jaw from dropping to the floor. Clearing his throat, he chose his words carefully. “Any relationship I may be in, ma’am, is between myself and my partner. And even if I was willin’ to discuss it, I wouldn’t do it without their consent.” 

“And if you had their consent?” Jim asked; his gaze steady.

Bones couldn’t stop staring. Much to his surprise it had been Jim who wanted to keep their relationship secret, though in retrospect it shouldn’t have surprised him. Jim had a reputation and he knew how any relationship he was in would be treated- with headlines about ‘Starfleet’s Golden Boy’s Latest Trist’ or ‘Who’s Warming the Captain’s Bed Tonight’- and he would never want that for someone he truly cared for. Still, it had been getting harder to accept what with all of the press and ‘parties’ and ceremonies, always seeing Jim with women hanging off him even if the smiles he gave them were nothing like the smiles he gave Bones. “Well, I suppose I’d leave the tellin’ to them at any rate.” Bones answered once he found his voice again. This was Jim’s show and if he’d decided it was time then he’d be the one to do it.

Never taking his eyes off Bones, Jim made his way straight through the crowd, people parting like the Red Sea before him. When he got to the stage, he gracefully hopped up right next to Bones, laying one hand familiarly on his waist, the other wrapping firmly around his neck, and pulling him into a slow, searing kiss. “I love you, you cantankerous ass,” he mumbled against his lips when they parted. He turned to smile at Krissy amid the gobsmacked crowd. “I hope that answers your question, Krissy.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” she answered finally.

And like the opening of floodgates, lights began flashing and questions were being shouted, but Bones had Jim in his arms and vice versa and who cared.


	10. Lightning (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jim should have been flirting and easing his way through the masses collecting numbers and selecting his bedmate for the night. Instead, he was sticking to Bones like a drowning man tries to hold onto air._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1059315.html).

Cameras snapped and flashed all around them, nonstop noises from the crowds chittering and screaming at them, about them, _to_ them. It was enough to drive a sane man crazy. Jim loved it. He was in his element here, the centre of attention. The one everyone wanted to see.

Unfortunately, as CMO Bones was required to be here, too- fake smile plastered firmly in place. But all through the evening he stayed at Jim’s side, or possibly Jim stayed at his; always there with a hand on his shoulder or gently guiding him along with a hand at the small of his back. It was strange, welcome, but strange. Jim should have been flirting and easing his way through the masses collecting numbers and selecting his bedmate for the night. Instead, he was sticking to Bones like a drowning man tries to hold onto air.

Bones was warm under Jim’s hand, a comforting mass of flesh and bone amid the raucous circus surrounding them. Jim’s hand tightened on Bones’ shoulder as he thought about a life without Bones at his side and he was struck, like the proverbial lightning, by what that truly meant. Making his apologies and excuses to the interviewers that had descended upon them, Jim led Bones behind a huge pillar out of sight from the hovering paparazzi 

“You,” Jim said, tugging at Bones’ tie. “You,” he repeated as if that one word summed up everything… for him it did.

“Jim, what the Hell?”

“Bones, I swear to God if you tell me I’m wrong about this…” He pressed his lips gently against Bones’ coaxing them open with soft touches. Even that small touch was Heaven to Jim. At first Bones seemed to merely going through the motions making that small fissure of doubt in Jim’s mind begin to open into yawning chasm, but then Bones’ hand was in his hair, holding him in place while he explored Jim’s mouth.

Panting, they broke apart. “Not that I’m complaining, kid, but where’d that come from?”

With a self-deprecating chuckle, Jim pressed their cheeks together, speaking softly, “I’m blind, I’m an idiot, and I need you more than I’ve needed anyone or anything in my entire life.”

Bones snorted, then left a light kiss on Jim’s throat. “You’re right, you are blind and you are an idiot, but I knew you’d get there eventually.” He snuck a hand up to loosen Jim’s tie, nuzzling the collar out of the way to get to the lower, obscured part of Jim’s neck. “I need you, too, you egotistical brat,” he said, biting down and sucking a bruise into the skin just above Jim’s shoulder. 

Sighing, Jim tugged Bones’ closer; the noise of the crowds, cacophonous and searing, fading into the background.


	11. Dating 101- the James T. Kirk Edition (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jim wasn’t used to dates that had more meaning beyond getting laid. Of course he’d never had someone worth taking on a date that meant something more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1050203.html).

Jim stood outside the restaurant feeling like a kid on prom night, not that he’d ever had a prom night, at least not one of his own. It wasn’t even as if this was a big deal. It was just the first time since they’d gotten together they’d had the chance to do anything like this. Sure, they might go to one of the bars they frequented, or go grab a pizza or some Chinese, but not anything like an actual date. Jim wasn’t used to dates that had more meaning beyond getting laid. Of course he’d never had someone worth taking on a date that meant something more, but Bones was most definitely worth it. Bones, who accepted him as is, who didn’t put up with his shit, who for whatever reason had complete faith in him, who loved him… who was intentionally driving him crazy making him wait. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and made himself calm down; he was a starship captain, not that same fuck-up from nowhere Iowa, if he could face down psychotic Romulans he could handle waiting on a date. Although the way he was feeling he was beginning to think the Romulans were easier. When he opened his eyes, he felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs, walking towards him was the most exquisite creature he’d ever seen- and being honest, he’d seen _a lot_. Jim had seen Bones at his lowest and his proudest and everything in between, or so he thought, but this man coming to him… he was relaxed, confident, eyes twinkling more green than gold in the night’s lighting with a genuine quirked smile. Jim was almost afraid to touch him, as if he’d prove to be a phantom his nervous mind conjured.

“Jim?” Bones’ concern was obvious.

Jim’s face broke out into nothing short of a giddy smile and he cupped Bones’ cheeks and kissed him. Hard. Possessive and claiming with a touch of hysteria. Their mouths fit together in a way that only came with familiarity and yearning, tongues dancing to a familiar tune as they made out like teenagers in front of the restaurant. When Jim finally pulled back, Bones’ hair was mussed from where his fingers had slid back into it and his lips were red and looked delicious. It was all Jim could do not to dive in again. He settled for running his hands through Bones’ hair in an effort to calm himself and straighten his lover’s hair. “Sorry. It’s just good to see you.”

“Jim, you saw me this mornin’.”

“Yeah, but that was _hours_ ago,” he said, making sure to add some cheek to his words.

“Impossible,” Bones muttered, before taking Jim’s hand and pulling him closer. “I missed you, too, darlin’,” he confessed, leaning in for another kiss.

They never did make their dinner reservations, but they were both fine with that.


	12. Not His Fault (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The last thing he thought before he gave himself over completely was how ironic it was that no one would believe that most of the time he shows up late and slight mussed it wasn’t **his** fault at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1035837.html). 
> 
> So when the DCDD above was first posted it contained a typo. The typo being that instead of “no comment fic yesterday” it said “one comment fic yesterday by heavenlyxbodies”, so yes, I took it as a challenge :P and therefore, I present roughly 400 words of... uh, yeah... I don't even...

Bones sits in Jim’s apartment, in a chair that has become his and watches as his best-friend and love of his life prepares for one of the many receptions he has lost track of.

Jim twists and turns in front of the full length mirror inspecting every drape of fabric, making sure his suit is perfect… and his tie… and his hair… Once he’s satisfied he turns and presents himself to Bones. He swallows. He knows that look Bones has in his eyes. The one that tells him he looks _too_ good, that he’s going to be late for the banquet Pike invited him to, and he’s going to have beautiful bruises on his hips and a love bite or two to conceal.

Slowly, Bones stands, walking with purpose and desire, he stalks towards Jim. The first thing he does is run his fingers through Jim’s hair, gripping the blond strands and gently tipping his head back to suck tenderly on the spot right behind the taut muscles and just before the collar bone. A spot he knows will cause Jim to whimper, and if he bites just so- he nips Jim’s skin- his knees to go weak. But Bones is there to hold him up, at least long enough to get to the bed. There he eases him down, runs a hand following the long length of gun metal grey silk from neck to belt appreciatively. He picks up the ends of the tie, but looks into Jim’s fiery blue eyes as he says, “Gorgeous.”

A moment later and the tie is gone, sent floating through the air to settle God knew where, and Bones had set to work on Jim’s shirt buttons. Still going methodically slowly, having to kiss each patch of skin as he virtually unwrapped Jim like he was some living breathing birthday present.

Jim could’ve fought it. He probably should have, but the truth was he loved Bones like this- quietly demanding and utterly possessive. He lay back, wiggling a little to get comfortable and to make Bones growl, running his fingers gently through Bones’ hair, ready to just enjoy the ride. The last thing he thought before he gave himself over completely was how ironic it was that no one would believe that most of the time he shows up late and slight mussed it wasn’t _his_ fault at all.


	13. Balance (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1074009.html).

Jim wasn’t happy. Except he was. After Nero, everyone was clamouring to get to Jim and Spock, Starfleet’s engineers and every name in engineering outside of Starfleet was running after Scotty, even the rest of the Bridge crew were getting bombarded with requests for interviews. But somehow through it all, no one, not even Starfleet Medical, had shown more than cursory interest in Bones- his quick and decisive command of Med Bay had saved so many lives, not to mention the miracle he’d accomplished with Pike. It hadn’t seemed right. 

Until last month, when a formal letter had arrived for Bones asking him to come be the keynote speaker for Starfleet’s medical convention, a group that consisted of the finest minds Starfleet and every planet in the Federation had to offer. It was more than an honour, it was a taste of the recognition he deserved. Once word got out about the unprecedented request, the calls for interviews and appearances flooded in. Bones being Bones had turned away from most of the appearances, but had grudgingly- after much coaxing from Jim- given in to the interviews. 

So yes, Jim was happy, more than; he was thrilled that Bones had finally gotten the attention he deserved. Unfortunately, it meant that for the first time since graduation he and Bones not only weren’t sharing a bed, they weren’t even in the same state. _That_ wasn’t making Jim happy. He knew enough about himself to know he was a greedy S.O.B. and that he didn’t like sharing. But he loved Bones and wouldn’t dare begrudge him his time to shine.

Still, it left a hole in Jim’s world- a hole that hadn’t been empty in over three years. Which was why, while Bones was off walking the proverbial red carpet with the best and brightest, Jim was sitting at his desk wearing one of Bones oldest t-shirts- one from his college days that had long since become too snug for him to wear comfortably, but it held special meaning for Bones, a meaning Jim had yet to fully understand, so Bones had kept it tucked away in the back of one of his dresser drawers. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the warmth and softness of well-worn fabric against his skin- it wasn’t nearly the same as having Bones’ hands on his skin, but it helped Jim right the balance of his world a little, at least enough until Bones came home.


	14. Home (NC17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1077951.html).

It had been a long day. A long few days actually. Diplomatic missions were the worst, in Bones’ opinion. People milling around making nice, trying not to step on anyone’s toes- sometimes literally- all so that these or those mining rights could be gotten or this or that princess could be kowtowed to for some equally economic reason. It grated on his nerves how people could be so superficial; it always had. He was a man of rough truths and no small amount of cynicism. But tonight it was over. They were back home waiting for their next orders and taking a much needed few days of leave.

The crew, instigated by Jim, of course, had met for drinks that night. Some nice little out of the war bar with low lights and surprisingly comfortable music- not Jim’s normal choice of hangout, but one that suited the variety of his crew well. Even so, Bones had ducked out early, wanting nothing more than to get to a real shower and his bed. He knew Jim would be along eventually once people began to drift off to their homes or the homes of others. It was his way.

Bones had just sat down with a tumbler of bourbon, he hadn’t even ditched his suit jacket, yet, when he heard a low appreciative hum from the bedroom hallway. “Jim!”

“You left without saying goodbye,” Jim said almost hesitantly.

“Figured you knew where to find me and the crew’d keep you entertained,” Bones drawled as he set down his tumbler and leaned back against the arm of the small sofa he was sitting on.

“Mmm.” Jim nodded, strolling over to where Bones sat. “Not the entertainment I want. Not who I need it from.” 

Jim was still mostly dressed in the suit he’d worn and Bones had to swallow before he drowned in his own saliva. Jim was a beautiful man on any day- and yes, beautiful was the right word for him. He was handsome of course, but he had an aura about him, like the Georgia sun glinting off fields of silky corn, a natural radiance that made him _beautiful_. But seeing Jim like this standing in front of him, blue eyes heavy with love and desire looking down on him… Jim was breathtaking.

Bones reached out a hand that Jim eagerly took. With a small tug Bones begged Jim closer and he obliged coming to rest straddling his lover’s lap. Bones hands travelled easily down to Jim’s hips just resting them there, but holding Jim in place all the same. “You shoulda stayed. They’ll miss ya,”

“I missed you.” Jim leaned in for a slow possessive kiss. The Enterprise and her crew might be his family, but Bones was his heart and his home and he let Bones know it with every kiss they shared, be it a quickly stolen kiss before shift or a passionate never-ending one while they made love. “Uhura and Scotty practically threw me out. They said I was moping,” Jim explained between kisses. He pulled back when Bones chuckled. “I don’t mope,” he replied defensively.

“’course not, darlin’,” Bones soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Jim’s back and pulling him back in.

“It feels like it’s been forever since I touched you,” Jim whispered against Bones lips.

“I know, darlin’. Missed you, too.”

Words were lost after that, shed as surely as the clothes they were wearing as they made their way kissing and touching to their bed. Bones pushed Jim down with a growl, falling to his knees on the bed between Jim’s spread legs. He rubbed his hands along Jim’s strong legs, up to his torso and down again. He loved the feel of the man beneath him. He loved the strength and power, the wildness of him, and the quietness no one else saw.

“What?” Jim whispered- a husky purr of sound in the quiet room.

Bones smiled and shook his head. “Just you. I love you, you know.” He bent down and placed a kiss at the centre of Jim’s chest, following it up with a trail of playful kisses and swaths of tongue down to Jim’s leaking cock. He teased at the slit, letting the taste of Jim settle along his taste buds like an old friend coming home. He toyed with the idea of continuing his teasing explorations, but his own throaty growl put that thought to rest. His tongue danced around the head of Jim’s cock for the briefest of moments before he took it into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Jim sucked in a breath and bit back a whimper as he felt himself wrapped in a warm, familiar heat. He sighed as Bones’ slid down his shaft taking him in deep. “Bones,” he rasped barely above a whisper. “God, Bones…”

Jim’s cock nudged against Bones’ throat, he knew he couldn’t take Jim in as far as he would like, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t push himself to the limit, taking him in, sucking and laving around Jim’s cock, feeling it twitch and pulse against him. He felt Jim’s fingers in his hair, rubbing gentle circles with his fingertips, not pushing or holding, just there, as if trying to ground himself or ground Bones. 

A low rumbling growl came from deep in Bones’ chest, vibrations rolling up and along Jim’s shaft as warm wetness tightened and sucked around him. It was all Jim could do not to thrust up violently into Bones’ mouth, his back arched up off the bed and a sound that may have been a whimper or a broken scream escaped his lips.

Bones merely chuckled, sending more of those heavenly vibrations along Jim’s cock. 

It wasn’t long before Jim was writhing and tugging at Bones’ hair. He was close, so close. The last few days had taken its toll on him as well, tension and longing and need pushing him towards his release. 

Bones pulled back until just the head of Jim’s cock rested in his mouth. He circled the tip with his tongue, playing almost sadistically with the slit, pulling back even further to suck directly against it then plunging down as far as he could go. He felt Jim shudder and stiffen, it was all the warning Bones needed- he knew Jim’s every twitch and what it meant. He sucked greedily and swallowed down everything Jim had to offer as he exploded into his mouth.

When Jim came back to himself, Bones was lying next to him tracing imaginary lines over his face and looking every bit as sated as Jim felt.

“Welcome back,” Bones whispered.

“Welcome home,” Jim replied sleepily, nuzzling his way closer to Bones until his head rested against his chest.

Bones tightened his arm, pulling Jim even closer to him. “Always home with you, darlin’.”


	15. Flush (PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1072274.html).

Jim was still in the bathroom, when Bones arrived- preening, he thought uncharitably, but hell, he was allowed. Jim was his best-friend and he loved the damned fool far beyond that, so if they were on shore leave and Jim asked him to go to a bar with him, presumably in his ever present state as wingman, then he could be a little catty, if only in his head. 

Maybe it was time to give up, come clean to his friends about his feelings. Who was he kidding, that wasn’t his way. Glutton for punishment- that was him. Following some insane _kid_ into the black just because he wanted to be near him… and because he knew the kid would get himself in even more trouble with an entire starship at his command. Not that Jim would ever use the _Enterprise_ for sexual gain, but now his ego- already at dangerous proportions- was soaring towards the stratosphere.

Bones sank down in the chair he’d flopped onto, rubbing at his brow, letting his head roll against the back of the seat, sprawling in a way that was anything but the stiff doctor he normally exuded, and waited for Jim to make his grand appearance. Bones’ let his mind wander to considering what kind of get-up Jim would be wearing tonight. He wondered if Jim knew that he could read Jim’s plans for the night simply from the clothes he wore. There were the nights he was on the prowl- his garb always just this side of flashy, like the strutting peacock he was. Then there were the nights he was more interested in a fight than a fuck- those were the nights jeans and a tee, maybe a sweater, would do. Some nights he was up for anything- that usually meant Bones was graced with skin tight pants, still soft enough to move comfortably, and a shirt that stretched across his chest and arms highlighting his physique without taking everything away from the imagination. Of course there were the nights when Jim simply wanted to hang out, get a little buzzed, and go home feeling warm and just a little foggy ‘round the edges. Those were Bones’ favourite, not least of all because they meant he got Jim all to himself, he also got the special treat of Jim Kirk in his natural state. Comfortable jeans, just worn enough not to be ratty, too worn to be flashy, equally comfortable shirt, and his favourite pair of boots. Unfortunately, especially if Jim was still in the bathroom, he doubted that would be the Jim he got tonight.

Bones missed the sound of the near-silent bathroom door sliding open. It wasn’t until he felt the eyes on him that he looked up to see Jim leaning against the doorframe, looking like sex on legs.

“What?” Bones’ rough voice floated through the surprisingly still room.

When Jim didn’t respond right away, Bones’ manner switched instantly from pining best-friend to concerned best friend. “Jim? You okay there?”

“Hmm,” Jim finally answered, tearing his eyes away from Bones’ stretched out frame. “Uh, yeah, fine. Fine,” he said uncharacteristically flustered. “I’ll just… be right back.” He ducked back into the bathroom and closed the door leaving Bones to furrow his brow and stare after him in confusion.

In the relative safety of his bathroom, Jim looked at himself in the mirror, gripping the counter top for support as he leaned forward and took a deep breath. “It’s alright, you can do this,” he told his reflection. Jim didn’t know when the last time he’d been this nervous was. Not with Nero, not with Khan, not with any of the various other life and death situations he’d been in. Seeing Bones like that, spread out like some world class model, made Jim wonder what the Hell he was thinking. Bones was beautiful, intelligent, successful; he oozed sex without even trying. He was Jim’s best friend, but he wanted more. After everything they’d been through since the day they’d met on the shuttle from Riverside, Jim was still terrified to tell Bones how he felt- that he’d been in love with the grumpy bastard for years. He took another breath, pushing down his nerves and anxiety and wishing he could shove away the butterflies going to town in his stomach. It’s just Bones… just the most important person Jim had _ever_ had in his life.

Jim gave a deprecating chuckle, straightened his shoulders, and ran a hand through his hair- he was only risking the best thing that ever happened to him, what was there to worry about? Before he could change his mind he opened the door… and came nose to nose with the object of his infuriation.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Bones started in with a half-assed apology. “You looked worse for wear for a minute there. Thought I should check on ya.”

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim swallowed. “I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Bones said not entirely convinced. He wondered if Jim had the spare tricorder he insisted the injury-prone man to take with him, especially on shore leave. Bones turned to look for where Jim might have tossed the instrument, if he’d actually even brought it, but was brought up short when Jim’s hand gripped his arm. Turning back to face his friend, Bones was met with the sight of Jim’s tongue wetting his lips and all of Bones’ finely honed control shook like the proverbial house build on the sand. “Jim,” he breathed softly.

Jim’s hands slid quickly to Bones’ face, cupping it gently and kissing him soundly; barely stifling a whimper when he felt Bones kissing him back eagerly.

As they pressed their foreheads together after they came up for air, Bones chuckled, stroking a thumb along Jim’s cheekbone- warm and flushed under his touch, looking healthier than Bones had seen him in months.

“Keep that up you’re gonna give a guy a complex,” Jim panted.

“Nah, just finally found a way to keep you healthy lookin’.”


	16. Silver Tongue (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1079567.html).

Jim was sitting at the hotel bar, minding his own business, sweet-talking the bartender in the way he always did even without trying- Bones loved to tell him he was born with a silver tongue- when Bones walked in. 

Bones took one look at the bartender and how her eyes were rapt on every move Jim made and shook his head. ‘Jim Kirk at it again,’ he thought bitterly. He had hoped this shore leave would be different. Things had been changing between he and Jim and Bones had stupidly thought that maybe being away from the ship and responsibilities for a couple days would free them both up enough to explore those changes. Put simply, Bones had woken up one morning- or one afternoon while checking the inventory for the antihistamines that Jim seemed to run through like sugar in sweet tea- and realized that not only did his world revolve around one James T. ‘Reckless, foolhardy, miracle-he’s-still-alive’ Kirk, but that he was irrevocably in love with him. 

Jim felt eyes on him as soon as Bones entered the bar. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Nothing had been said when they came down for shore leave together. They usually took the same leave- they were best-friends after all. And no matter what transpired, how many times Jim hooked up with some nameless partner, they always found time to just be Jim and Bones. So, yes, their shared shore leave wasn’t anything new. What was new was the tentative turn their relationship had taken. Jim had long ago realized he was in love with the obstinate Georgian doctor, but he knew nothing good would come of it at the time, Bones’ wounds were still too near the surface and by the time Bones was ready for a relationship the two of them had become inseparable _friends_ and Jim hadn’t been willing to risk that, so he’d kept his reputation going; sleeping with any willing being he could find until it hurt too much to not have the one person he truly wanted- Bones. This time however, things _felt_ different; there was an aura of change hanging around them, the kind you feel when your life is at a turning point and the pressure of the universe is weighing in the atmosphere waiting for you to choose your path. Jim knew the path he wanted to take. He just had to find the balls to take it.

Eyes burned into Jim’s head, he didn’t have to see them to know whose they were or that their hazel colour held more green than gold or brown or that they turned even brighter when the man was relaxed and happy. He looked up with a soft smile, his normal smirk replaced by something far more intimate. What he saw made his heart sink and ache: Bones was there looking at him with a look of resigned annoyance. Oh, he tried to hide it behind a shake of the head and, what Jim knew was actually a bitter chuckle. Jim’s smile faltered and he was up and off his stool in a heartbeat, ignoring the bartender’s, “I get off at 12,” as he stalked hurriedly to his best-friend before Bones could decide Jim wanted to be alone tonight, or at least not with him.

“Bones! Where do you think you’re going?”

“Outside, Jim. Possibly you’ve heard of it or even seen it between seductions,” Bones’ tone to anyone else would’ve seemed sarcastic and slightly caustic in the way their normal banter always was. But Jim wasn’t anybody. He was a genius, a Starfleet Captain, and Bones’ best-friend- if he couldn’t read Bones by now he had no business being in space, let alone Capatian.

Jim tried to play it cool. He rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yeah, I’ve heard of it, but I thought we could stay _inside_ at least long enough to have a couple drinks.”

Bones inclined his head towards the bartender who was still mesmerized by his friend. “Looked like you were busy,” Bones managed to get out in something close to his normal tone.

“Hmm? Mellissa? I was making conversation until you showed up.”

“Exactly,” Bones said, much calmer than he felt.

“No, no, no,” Jim repeated, shaking his head just this side of violently. “I was waiting for you.”

Bones’ eyebrow arched in a way that said he wanted to believe Jim, but he wasn’t ready to just accept Jim’s words.

“Damn-it, Bones.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted this to…”

“Jim, go back to your girl or whoever. You know that silver tongue will get you everything you want.”

“Not everything,” he muttered.

Bones snorted. “Yeah. I’ll see ya back at the hotel.”

“It does _not_ give me everything I want,” Jim snapped.

Sighing wearily, Bones look over his friend. “Do we have to have this conversation now?” he asked, the beginnings of a headache thrumming behind his eyes.

“Yeah, we do. My ‘silver tongue’ does not get me everything-”

“Yes, Jim, I think we covered that,” Bones interrupted, irritably.

“Will you let me finish?” Jim countered in frustration. “If it got me everything, we wouldn’t be here right now. We’d be upstairs, living off room service, and never leaving the room. You’d be lucky if I let you leave the bed!”

Bones stood there gobsmacked for a moment, before his face broke out into a wide smile as he laughed, outright laughed in Jim’s face.

Jim was about to storm off, when Bones reached out and quickly caught Jim’s arm. “Oh, no, ya don’t,” he said pulling Jim to him. “You and that damned silver tongue.”

Jim looked at Bones in utter confusion, somehow he’d lost the thread of this encounter and he didn’t like it. He did, however like the warm, firm feel of Bones’ arm around his waist. “Bones?”

Bones warm mouth met Jim’s in a slow passionate kiss, tongues petting and stroking and getting the first taste of each other. They slowly pulled apart to a chorus of catcalls and a few shouts of good-natured, “Get a room!” 

“Sounds like a pretty good idea,” Bones breathed in a low rumble.

“Yeah.” Jim nodded, for once his words having left him. The weight that had been pressing down on him lifted, his path chosen, and heart content.

After that night Bones still loved to tell Jim he was born with a silver tongue, but Jim loved it just as much to shut him up by showing him exactly what that silver tongue could do.


	17. Show-off (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1083945.html).

“You know, I don’t _have_ to go,” Jim said in his most sinful voice as he stretched over their bed, his eyes the more subdued cornflower blue they turned when he was relaxed and as close to at peace as he could be.

 

“Yeah, you do.” Bones patently ignored the obvious come on. “It’s your job to schmoose with the big boys and their various and sundry womenfolk,” Bones paused briefly, “or menfolk as the case may be.”

Jim snickered. “Womenfolk? Really, Bones, can you be more of a Southern charmer?”

Bones snorted.

“You could come with me,” Jim purred as he all but coiled himself around his lover.

“They don’t want me, Jim. They want you.”

“Pfft, they don’t know what they’re missing,” Jim said as he nuzzled against Bones’ neck just behind his ear.

Turning into the touch, Bones let his hand slide into Jim’s silky hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss that left them both flushed and panting.

“Never mind, I don’t want them to know what they’re missing,” Jim panted, diving in for another kiss, hoping he could turn it into more. Sometimes he hated feeling like the prize steed at a dog and pony show every time this governor or that official decided they wanted to have the Great Captain James T. Kirk grace them with his presence. More than that he was growing to absolutely detested how his not so illustrious reputation meant every sentient being within three light years showed up to these things intent on getting a taste of him. He always asked Bones to come. And without fail the stubborn ass always refused.

A deep rolling chuckle resonated from Bones chest and through Jim’s. “Child,” he muttered affectionately.

“Mmm,” Jim agreed and attacked Bones’ neck. “I don’t like to share.”

Bones nosed at Jim’s check. “You need to get going.”

Jim groaned and leaned his forehead against Bones’ shoulder. “I want you to come with me,” he whispered into the soft dark fabric of Bones’ shirt.

“Jim.”

“No, I want to show you off. I want to be able to say, ‘He’s mine and I’m his.’ I want to shove it up their collective asses that I’m not a piece of meat. I want to show them that…” he trailed off realizing he was sounding like the child Bones always teased him about being.

“-that you’re worth more.” Bones kissed Jim’s head. “You _are_ worth more. They’ll see that,” he tried to reassure Jim. “Come on, now, can’t have you being anything more than fashionably late.”

Jim groaned, but disentangled himself from the love of his life. “Fine.” He went to the full length mirror and straightened his suit and tied his tie. He let out a weighted breath and caught Bones’ eye in the reflection. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“Where else would I be, darlin’?” He came up behind Jim and caught him in a chaste kiss as he turned. “Try to enjoy yourself.”

Jim flashed one of his cocky smiles. “Have you ever known me not to?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Get out of here.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too. …infant.”

\---

Jim was talking animatedly with an admiral and his entourage, sharing tales that made the men laugh and the women blush and giggle, a picture perfect, saucy smile firmly in place. He absently felt another body slip into the pool of people swimming around him like sharks around a floundering fish. “When the smoke cleared the next morning, the entire delegation was covered in neon orange from head to toe.”

The swarm Jim had gathered laughed and giggled. And Jim froze at one particular sound, throaty and like tires rolling over gravel in the rain. He swallowed and didn’t dare turn around.

“’course what Jim’s leavin’ out is the bit where he got shot in his derriere on his way back to the beam out site.”

Jim’s gaggle of on-lookers laughed and Jim swallowed- a slight move that almost anyone who didn’t him intimately would have missed- and chuckled. He turned to face the familiar and much loved voice. “Ladies and gentlemen, Lt Commander Leonard McCoy, my incredible CMO. This man has been patching me up since the Academy,” he said by way of introduction. “I wouldn’t be here without him.”

“Damn right, you wouldn’t.”

Jim moved closer to his lover. Love and pride and hope shining from his electric blue eyes. “You came,” he all but whispered.

“Yeah, I came.” Bones began to raise his hand to pet Jim’s cheek, to let him know exactly why he was here, but he stopped himself, unsure as to how welcome such an overt display would be.

Jim caught the motion, caught the hesitation, and he wasn’t having any of it. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, smiling when the man sighed and seemed to relax. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, darlin’.”

They ignored the whispers and murmurs of the crowd, instead taking a moment to smile dopily at each other. 

“I thought you wanted to show me off,” Bones purred before they could get too lost in the moment.

Jim practically bounced as he led the love of his life around the room introducing him to any and every one. And if one Lt Commander Leonard H. McCoy, MD/PhD growled softly whenever someone leered too much or touched too long, well, Jim wanted people to know and besides, Bones knew how wound up Jim’d be by the time they got back to their hotel- showing a little jealousy would be worth it.


	18. untitled (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid I am an awful person who somehow lost which pic set this was for...

Jim stared at his reflection in the mirror. Well, he stared at his reflection and the view the mirror offered through the slightly open bathroom door. He could see his best-friend sitting on the edge of the bed in the next room, waiting for him. Closing his eyes, Jim took a deep breath. He’d wanted Bones for so many years, loved him for almost as long, but he’d never thought he’d be here like this with Bones. He’d never thought Bones could want him and whatever happened tonight things were going to change- Jim just hoped the changes would be for the better and he didn’t do anything to royally fuck it up.

“Jim?”

Jim startled when he heard Bones’ drawling voice speak his name. “Hey.” He smiled up at Bones’ image in the mirror.

“You alright?” Bones asked, moving into the room, stopping just behind the blond.

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled. “Just a lot to take in.”

Slowly, Bones came closer, sliding his arms around Jim’s waist and hooking his chin over Jim’s shoulder. “Too much?” he all but murmured.

Jim caught the hesitant look in Bones’ expressive green-brown eyes and turned in the circle of Bones’ arms to face him. Bringing his hands up to cup the sides of Bones’ face, Jim traced the lines of his cheeks with his thumbs, the light stubble tickling his skin. “No way. I’ve wanted this, _you_ , too long.” He playfully touched his nose to Bones’. “I just know I can’t afford to fuck this up.”

Bones chuckled softly, more of an exhale of breath than a sound. “You can’t screw it up, Jim. You’ve always had me and always will.”


	19. Getting It (PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1114259.html).

Jim knows how he looks. He’s always known. And before Starfleet he’d had no problem using it for whatever he wanted, be it a fuck or a fight- pretty boys like Jim weren’t supposed to be able to hold their own, let alone kick ass in a fight. He’d fed himself on the looks of lust and hatred and the rush it gave him. Now, his priorities were different. He still uses his looks and charm when he has to, diplomatic mission and Starfleet schmoozing always went smoother with his eyes sparkling almost as bright as his smile, but it wasn’t about the next lay or the next brawl anymore. It was about getting the job done and getting out in one piece. 

That didn’t mean he never used those beautiful eyes, luscious lips, and lithe body for more recreational ventures. In fact he was using them now. Things had been changing between Bones and him, changing in a wonderful way, but in a way neither of them seemed ready to acknowledge and Jim had had enough. It was time to tip the precarious balance and put all his cards on the table.

After his shift ended, he’d headed straight to his quarters, foregoing his usual stop by Medical to drag Bones to the mess to make sure his CMO ate and spend time winding down from the day. Jim looked himself over in the mirror admiring his handiwork, if this didn’t get Bones in motion he wasn’t sure what would. With a deep breath he turned from his reflection and went to cross his Rubicon.

Bones, for once, was actually in his quarters- it didn’t matter when his shift ended, Bones would always _have_ to finish ‘just this one last thing’ before he finally left his Sickbay. Today, he’d waited for Jim to show up for their unofficial standing dinner date, but when he hadn’t come by or comm’d thirty minutes into Gamma shift, Bones decided not to wait around- Jim was a busy man and there always seemed to be some crisis or other that called his attention. Still, he couldn’t help but miss his infuriating captain- the fact that he was in love with the idiot didn’t help. 

He’d just settled down, slipping into old comfortable clothes barely suitable for lounging around even if it was the beginning of a much needed twenty-four hours off duty, when his door chimed. He wasn’t sure what he wasn’t expecting, but it sure as Hell wasn’t what he saw. Bones sucked in a breath, his eyes roving over the sight before him, a sight he hadn’t seen since their Academy days. Jim was standing in front of him dressed down in civies, his hair perfectly tousled, strong arms exposed by the soft grey t-shirt that brought out the turbulent oceans in his eyes, and simply looking like sex.

“Jim,” Bones managed to get out once his brain caught up.

“Hey.” Jim’s voice was soft and almost self-conscious. “We missed dinner.”

“Yeah, guess we did.” Bones was confused, there was no reason for Jim to come to his quarters looking like _that_ , at least no reason he’d let himself fully contemplate.

Jim watched the muscles in Bones’ throat work, swallowing against nothing as Bones tried to put his thoughts together. “Bones.”

At the sound of his name, Bones’ hazel-green eyes were drawn to Jim’s and not completely fathoming what he was seeing. “Uh. You plannin’ on comin’ in?”

“Damn-it, Bones,” Jim cursed, even as he took the invitation. “What do I have to do for you to get it- write it in energy signatures across the sky, tap it out in Morse code, maybe make a shipwide announcement?” 

“Exactly what is it you want me to ‘get’?” Bones drawled, eyebrow arching in honest curiosity.

Jim’s eyes narrowed as he stalked up until their noses were almost touching. He waited a beat, just long enough to give Bones a chance to back away, before he pressed his lips to his. It was meant to be a short, telling kiss, a declaration of intent, nothing more, but the feel of Bones’ lips responding to his, opening without entreaty to Jim’s attention turned it into a long lingering affair leaving them both breathless when they finally parted. With foreheads pressed together, noses brushing, lips barely a breath apart, Jim exhaled on a shaky breath, “That.”

Bones let out a soft, wry chuckle, laying a quick kiss to Jim’s lips, whispering, “Message received.”


	20. untitled (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1112415.html).

There was a strange tension in the air- subdued and electrified all at once. Like a life defining moment frozen in winter molasses, profound, weighty, and moving at the pace of an ice age.

At any other time the look on Bones’ face would’ve been priceless, but right now all Jim could do was watch the emotions and thoughts play across his friend’s face and wait for the proverbial music to stop and see what Bones’ final reaction would be. For once in his life Jim was still, the kind of stillness that came from a man on trial awaiting a verdict that would dictate the rest of his life for good or ill.

On the bed, Bones was trying to fathom everything he’d just heard, trying to make sense of all the emotions- and not only his. Jim had just borne his soul to him, laying himself bare to Bones’ perusal and pronouncement. Bones knew Jim was waiting for him to say something, to yell, to react in any way. He could see Jim out of the corner of his eye, looking at him hesitantly, more exposed and vulnerable than Jim had ever been. 

After so many years of relegating himself to the role of best-friend, Bones had just been told all of his feelings and desires were not only welcome, but reciprocated. And all Bones would have to do was reach out to the man looking up at him with those penetrating blue eyes open, hiding nothing. Swallowing against a suddenly dry throat, Bones turned towards his best-friend and held out his hand.


	21. Breakfast Can Wait (PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1113064.html).

The suns were shining warmly in what passed for spring on the small planet. One hung high in the blue-green sky, giving off a midday heat, the other slightly lower. In the evening, the effect as one sun followed the other over the horizon was incredible, lush reds weaving in feathery strands through the sea-green sky, like wisps of clouds as the sky slowly turned into a deep, rich purple. A light breeze blew through the trees that surrounded the homey cottage Jim and Bones had rented for their shore leave- the first extended leave either had had in far too long.

They’d been here for almost a week and it was the best week of his life in Bones’ opinion. He’d gotten to watch as Jim slowly shed all the worries and stress of being a starship captain and reclaimed more of the juvenility that once seemed to define him. Being Captain didn’t mean Jim was any less playful or infuriating than he had been at the Academy, it was simply hidden and parsed out in small doses few were ever truly allowed to see. Bones had made it his mission to bring that playfulness out, to make sure Jim left as much of the captaincy behind as he could. Bones wasn’t fool enough to believe Jim could ever remove himself completely from being Captain, Bones would never dream of trying to make him, but he could make damn sure Jim let himself just be Jim for a few days.

At the moment, Bones was sitting on their patio admiring his handiwork. Jim was coming down the path to their temporary home, smiling that small smile that Bones knew was his truest most content smile- it was the same smile he’d worn when he told Bones he’d gotten command of the Enterprise, the same smile he’d given Bones after their first kiss, the same smile he had every morning he woke up before Bones and just watched the older man sleep- Bones knew this from the few times he’d surreptitiously caught glimpses before Jim realized he was awake.

“Hey, babe,” Jim greeted, bending down to give Bones a kiss. “I was hoping to get back before you woke up.”

“That so?” Bones drawled.

“Mm-hmm.” Jim waggled the bag he was carrying. “I got those weird croissant type pastries you liked so much. I was hoping to feed you breakfast in bed.”

Bones swung his long legs over his chair and stood. “Well, can’t have your meticulous plans go to waste, can we.” He plucked the bag from Jim’s hand as he kissed him, slow and deep, brushing his tongue in just that way that made Jim’s toes curl and the little mewl he so loved come from those deceptively soft lips. Pulling away with a teasing smirk, “I think you said something about feeding me breakfast in bed?”

“To Hell with breakfast, get back over here,” Jim practically purred as he tugged Bones back to him, lacing his fingers in Bones’ dark hair, and reclaiming his mouth. Breakfast could wait.


	22. Magical (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1125933.html).

The sun was slowly edging downward, a soft wind teasing the air as cicadas chirped and hummed in the tall grass- a small symphony that the early evening fireflies danced and flickered to. Jim thought there was something near magical about evenings in the South. There had to be.

Bones was looking at Jim with such pure unadulterated joy shining from his face, encouraging Jim’s own soft knowing smile. 

Jim’s smile was the kind Bones loved best. It wasn’t Jim’s ‘sex god’ smirk or the one he put on for the Admiralty or his Starfleet Golden Boy smile. This one was only for Bones, no one else saw it, they might see hints of it, but never the full effect, when the press of expectation wasn’t weighing against him, when he could just be Jim, not the hero or the prodigal son, but just a man with dreams, fears, and desires all his own. 

Bones sauntered up to Jim where he sat relaxed and free in the old gazebo behind the McCoy homestead. “Hey, good lookin’,” Jim said smoothly, not moving, but looking up through his long lashes adoringly at his lover.

Chuckling, Bones took off his suit jacket and leaned against a creamy white beam. “You should talk.” He smiled again. “I think this Georgia sun agrees with you, Captain.”

“Not as much as it agrees with you, Doctor.” Jim pat the soft cushion next to him, wanting Bones within reach. He waited for Bones to sit before asking gently, “How’d the meeting go?”

“Hmph. Seems saving the planet turns you from being persona non grata to having buildings or departments named after you.”

“The ‘Bones McCoy Hypo Armory Center’,” Jim joked.

“Nah, I told them if they wanted to name something after a McCoy it should be my dad.”

“Yeah? Did they go for it?” Jim asked, running his fingers over Bones’ outstretched arm soothingly.

Bones shook his head with a scoffing noise. “Yeah, actually they did. They’ll be opening the David McCoy Neurological Research Building next year.”

“That’s great, Bones!” He pulled Bones’ hand to his lips and kissed it. “Really wonderful, I know your father would be so proud of you, what you’ve done, all the things you will do. You’re amazing.”

“Shut up, Jim,” he said with a smirk and pulled him close.

They sat together watching the sun lower into reds and purples, green and yellow-orange fireflies flitting about like a small starfield hovering mere feet off the ground, ever changing just like the stars they’d be flying through once the _Enterprise_ was back up and running, just like the stars Jim belonged in. Watching those little living ‘stars’, seeing the contentment on Jim’s face, Bones knew that no matter what happens out there in the black it was where Jim belonged and where Jim belonged, Bones belonged.


	23. Wetsuit (for lack of a better title) (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1126208.html). 
> 
> So the lovely Josephine made the comment in that pic set: "Make up your own mind, why Jim is smiling! Sweet dreams for Jim and you..."  
> to which I replied: "Dreams, hell, Jim's knowing exactly what's happenin' tonight and it ain't got nothin' to do with sleep or dreams, just stark reality."  
> and she in either a stroke of evil genius or an incredible blunder said: "tell me more"  
> ...so I did.  
> Needless to say this drabble's for her.

Bones walked into Jim’s quarters scowling over his impromptu summons. “What’s so all fire important that you couldn’t just ask me here like a normal person?” He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in the burning blue gaze Jim pinned him with as he met him at the door. 

“You know, I can’t decide whether I need to put you in that wetsuit more often or ban you from ever wearing one again,” Jim growled. “The way you looked, every one of those muscles you hide and pretend you don’t have outlined so perfectly for everyone to see. And this,” he trailed his hand down Bones’ chest cupping his hardening cock. “This, all mine, but on display. Did you see how they looked at you? Like they just noticed what I’ve always known- you are Sex. On. Legs.”

“Jim,” Bones breathed tightly.

Warm lips met his in soft counterpoint to the possessive air Jim exuded. “Want you. Need you,” Jim whispered against Bones’ lips. “Please,” he breathed into their next kiss.

The deep growl reverberating in Bones’ chest, all but flipped Jim’s predatorial bearing into that of willing prey.

“Yes,” Jim hissed, pulling Bones back towards the bedroom. “I have such plans for you, for us.”

“You’re not the only one with plans,” he rumbled.

“Clothes, off, now,” Jim instructed as he began stripping his own clothes.

“Jim. Jim, wait.” Bones took Jim’s shaking hands and pulled him back to his chest. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He kissed Jim slowly, working his way down his neck as he unbuttoned Jim’s shirt and eased it off his body. “You’re not the only one who noticed things.” He sucked a spot along Jim’s collarbone. “I saw how you reacted, that heat you tried so valiantly to hide. Been thinkin’ about it all afternoon. Thinkin’ about getting you on that bed, getting inside you, reminding you you’re the only one who gets this and I’m the only one you’ll ever look at like that again.”

“Yes,” Jim agreed on soft, panting breaths, not caring that somehow he’d lost control of the situation; they were still right where he wanted them to be. His last coherent thought before everything became _Bones_ was that tomorrow he’d figure out more ways to get Bones into that wetsuit again.


	24. Missions and Meddling Medics (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1134632.html)

As away missions go this one was fairly simple, which of course meant that _anything_ imaginable, or unimaginable, could go wrong and at least one of those things probably would. Jim was currently doing his best to not scream “Starfleet” at the celebration he’d been invited to by the ruling powers of the planet. Apparently, anything in a uniform sparked paranoia and complete mistrust in the planet’s citizenry, so the entire negotiations had been conducted without a Starfleet uniform in sight- that included the celebratory festival tonight.

They’d been in orbit for several days and after the third day of talks, Jim and Spock had deemed it a safe and welcoming enough environment for the crew to take day trips to the surface and explore the main city and its colourful flora with lush yellow and pale purple trees and flowers in every hue imaginable bordered by sparkling sky blue-sanded beaches.

Bones had avoided going down to the surface, promises of later or tomorrow or when he had time answering every inquiry. He didn’t trust Jim and his luck with away missions and he damn well wasn’t going to be gallivanting around some strange planet, smelling roses and snapping holo-photos, when Jim inevitably came to his Sickbay needing medical attention. Eventually, however, M’Benga and his other staff were prepared to gang up on him and order him planetside for their own sanity, under the threat of having Spock escort him off the ship. Bones knew it would never happen, that his staff were just trying to make a point, take care of him in their own way. Begrudgingly, Bones agreed. But just because he was being forced down to the planet didn’t mean he couldn’t keep his eye on Jim.

It was late evening when Bones arrived on the surface, the sky turning a rainbow of colours bringing out hidden iridescence in virtually every aspect of the city. Trees, sand, oceans, even buildings shimmered with otherworldly shades and sparks of light, and Bones was looking out across the beach nearest the large gathering hall where Jim was carousing with the officials and stately of the planet’s government and ruling class. When he looked towards the open air balcony, Bones could see Jim, his formal suit fitted expertly and easily adding ‘dashing’ to Jim’s list of attributes, and his bright smile as he danced and laughed and swept everyone off their feet with his classic Jim Kirk charm. Bones leaned against a post and simply watched Jim for a while, enjoying the scene from a distance, seeing with his own eyes that Jim was truly okay and knowing he’d soon be back in their bed, wrapped up together in sleep. It wasn’t much, but it was enough, and Bones gave a silent thanks to his pushy staff for insisting he come down.


	25. Doctor's Orders (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1150511.html)

The damn press conference and its endless questions, accusations, and insinuations was winding down. It had felt like more of an inquisition than an interview. Everyone wanted a piece of the great Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, either for blame or for accolades- often from the same people.

Bones and the rest of the command crew were right there with him, but Jim had taken the brunt of it, stepping in when a question came too close to attacking one of his crew as well as handling the ones directed at him. And he’d done it all with a smile and his trademark Kirk smirk. Even now, hours after this damn dog and pony show started, he was still smiling- ever the captain, ever the poster boy for Starfleet. But Bones could tell it was wearing on him. Jim was less than a month out of the hospital, less than six weeks from being _dead_ and even if the cocky bastard didn’t want to admit it, he was still healing and nowhere near ready for this kind of constant exertion. Bones didn’t need his psych degree or his medical one to know Jim was at the end of his reserves, they’d been friends too long for him not to see the little signs and tells- the way his hands became less and less animated and his smile, while still gleaming, became a little less wide with each forced smile, but mostly it was in the eyes. Jim’s eyes always glowed and sparkled in any environment or occasion, but when that sparkle burned down to a twinkle and the glow turned to a low banked fire, it meant one of two things, and since one of those things involved fewer people, fewer cameras, and ideally a lot fewer clothes, Bones knew it was time to get his friend out of this circus and back home.

Never far from doctor mode, especially where Jim was concerned, Bones slipped on the mantel easily as he stood straightened his suit and moved to Jim’s side. With a gentle hand on Jim’s shoulder, Bones whispered against his ear.

The tension leaving Jim’s shoulders at Bones’ quiet words was visible, at least to the discerning eye. He offered a small grateful smile to his friend, before turning back to the vultures in the guise of reporters. “I’m sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but I’m afraid that’ll have to be all for now. Doctor’s orders,” he added with a smirk and thumb gestured towards Bones.

“Infant,” Bones muttered, but it was through a soft smile.

\---

Jim groaned when he entered their apartment- the events of the day having taken its toll. He turned when the door swished closed and gave Bones a warm smile and warmer kiss. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, kid. Now go sit down before ya fall down an’ I’ll be right back.”

It was a sign of how tired he truly was that he followed Bones’ instructions without comment and was equally accepting of the tricorder being run over him and checking his stats, when Bones returned moments later.

Sighing, Bones set the tricorder aside and cupped Jim’s face. “You look awful, but your vitals are good.”

“Gee, thanks, Bones.”

Bones chuckled, warm and soft. “C’mon.” He tugged an unresisting Jim from the sofa and guided him towards their bathroom, where he’d set the water to filling the overly large tub. Slowly he peeled back their layers of clothes, as the water filled the basin. 

Once both men were blessedly naked, Jim climbed into the warm water with a hissed sigh of relief and waited for Bones to ease in behind him the way he always did when Jim was wrung out and hurting.

Bones settled in and kissed along Jim’s shoulders- a silent signal between them.

Jim smiled, turning slightly, and sagged into Bones’ waiting arms. “Thank you,” he mumbled against Bones’ chest.

“You’re welcome, sweet’art.” Bones rubbed his fingers gently along Jim’s scalp and felt the young man melt into him even further. “Love you.”

“...ve you, too,” Jim breathed out already more asleep than awake.


	26. Lazy Morning Lookout (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1151367.html)

Jim, despite his layabout and reckless reputation of his youth and at the Academy, had always been a morning person. That didn’t mean he didn’t know how to sleep in and nurse a hangover or simply enjoy the chance to laze in bed. Now that he had his precious Enterprise both abilities served him well. And on mornings like this it served him even better.

He was off duty- barring impending doom or alien attack, but he tried not to think about that. Not only was he off duty, but his gorgeous, grumpy, most definitely _not_ -a-morning-person lover was as well. Said not-a-morning-person lover was currently asleep in their bed, his dark hair ruffled and mussed from sleep and sex, the deep angry lines of his face smoothed out to soft contours that Jim wanted to run his fingertips over and over rememorizing them and this side of Bones that no one else got to see. Normally, Jim would have been doing just that, softly stroking his lover’s face into wakefulness, but today was special, they had nowhere to be, no one to answer to except themselves. Jim was determined to let Bones enjoy his sleep-filled morning, so he simply sat watching and waiting. 

Bones began to stir entirely too soon for Jim’s liking, but he couldn’t truly complain when lazy hazel-green eyes sought out his and one of those large hands that so often took him apart behind closed doors just as masterfully as they put him back together in Sick Bay reached out from under the blankets for him. It was more than enough invitation for Jim to make his way back to their bed and into the arms of the man he loved.


	27. Terra (PG-13, maybe light R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1156949.html)

The stars were muted against the dark blue-black sky, the atmospheric clouds like the finest organza, making the starlight twinkle in tiny pinpoint waves of light. But the stars Jim loved, were a very part of him, weren’t what captured his attention. That honour went to the man in front of him. The muscles of his chest and abdomen working in rolling tandem as he took off his shirt. The shadows in the dip of his hip bones were a treat to see, one that begged to be licked, kissed, and marked. Jim ached to trail his fingers over those planes- the perfect amount of definition, shapely, but not chiselled. Jim could happily spend endless nights mapping that body.

He wanted to reach out, to touch, but he knew the moment he did, it would be over. He’d wake up alone and bereft, his body and heart aching in equal measure.

Jim groaned as wakefulness claimed him, pulling him from the bubble of happiness his mind had created to torment him. Stretching Jim berated himself for falling asleep on the sofa- he wasn’t sixteen anymore and the hell his body had been through during his life, be it his own making or things beyond his control, took its toll.

“Stop wigglin’ you overgrown monkey,” a rich Southern voice admonished. Soft fingers wrapped around Jim’s ankle propped up in Bones’ lap, thumb rubbing warm circles into his skin.

Jim blinked. It wasn’t as if he and Bones weren’t normally touch-y with each other- they were both very tactile, though Bones saved his touches for those closest to him- but this simple touch seemed so intimate. Jim could only look down his body and wonder if he was still dreaming; he was fairly certain Bones hadn’t been here when he fell asleep.

“You’re thinkin’ too much. Go back to sleep,” Bones drawled.

“If I’m thinking so much, maybe you should tell me why you’re here, so I don’t have to think about it.”

Bones huffed and set down the PADD he was reading. He placed his now free hand over Jim’s other leg to make sure he didn’t run. “I didn’t think I _needed_ a reason to stop by,” he said gruffly.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Jim muttered as he tried to sit up and pull his feet from Bones’ lap, but the hands on his ankles tightened, halting his motion. Jim wanted to scream! The dream had put him on edge and to wake up with Bones _touching_ him like this, even if he knew it was innocent, was insult to injury.

“You are, without doubt, the densest ass I know, and I’ve known plenty. And frankly, ‘m tired of waitin’ for you.” He waited a minute to see if his words would sink in, watching an adorable look of confusion wrinkle his friend’s brow. “Hmph, and you’re supposed to be the biggest genius in this tin can.” Bones lifted Jim’s legs and slid off the sofa to kneel down beside Jim. Running two fingers over Jim’s creased brow, Bones smiled down at him, warmth radiating from his normally stormy green-hazel eyes.

“Bones?” Jim asked hesitantly, reconsidering the ‘still dreaming’ option.

“Jim.”

Slowly, a smile spread across Jim’s face as he finally understood, he most definitely wasn’t still dreaming.

And there it was- smile bright as the sun and eyes like a clear Georgia sky- Bones’ little piece of Terra out here in the black.


	28. For the Soul (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1160147.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a special circumstance drabble. I don't generally make a habit of writing fic for my own pic sets, but it was a special day, so I indulged.

Bones loved Jim like this. All laid back and relaxed, absently playing his guitar- and wasn’t that a shock. Jim had never struck Bones as a guitar person, though if pressed to explain he wouldn’t be able to tell you why. 

A gentle smile played on Jim’s lips as his fingers moved along strings and he let himself fall into the music. It was an old song, one he’d taught himself years ago, when he’d overheard Bones listening to it. It was an old twenty-first century song with heavy tinges of country mixed with classic rock, not exactly his usual kind of music, but he’d seen the content look it had left on Bones’ face and knew he had to learn it- even before he’d fallen so hard it hurt, or maybe he had fallen and just not known it yet. Not that the why mattered. The only thing Jim cared about was the smile it put on Bones’ face. The man didn’t smile nearly enough, something Jim did his best to rectify on a daily basis.

A tall glass of iced tea appeared at Jim’s side. He smiled up at Bones gratefully almost stuttering over the strings at the open smile Bones gave him. He set aside the guitar to take Bones’ hand, tugging him down, almost into his lap.

“Damn-it, Jim,” the doctor groused, but he was laughing as he let himself be pulled against Jim’s chest.

“So is this shore leave as bad as you thought it’d be?”

“Hmph, never said I thought it’d be bad, jus’ said I thought it wouldn’ be much of a vacation the way you’re always bringin’ work with you,” he replied, nuzzling soft kisses into Jim’s neck.

“And I told you I wouldn’t bring any work, reports, specs, or anything remotely associated with Starfleet. I even had Spock disable everything except the emergency frequency on our comms- no messages, no file transfers, no last minute reports, no surprise meetings, nothing short of a Romulan attack will reach us here,” Jim countered, turning to catch Bones’ mouth in a proper kiss. “Ye of little faith,” he murmured against his lips.

Bones chuckled, “More like ye of knowing Jim Kirk too well.”

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around Bones, “And you still love me.”

Bones did know Jim better than anyone, which was why he heard the question in Jim’s seemingly straight forward statement. “I love you because you’re you- genius, asshole, brave, reckless- though you _are_ getting better about that one- pain in my ass, gonna give me a coronary before I reach forty, beautiful, and loving. The Jim Kirk I know that’s who I love and why I love you; I always will,” he added just above a whisper.

“Bones,” Jim breathed, “I never thought of forever before you. Never thought I could have forever.” He went in for a quick kiss, but Bones was having none of it, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. “Love you, Bones. I’m not going anywhere.” 

They both knew the promise was hard to keep, especially for a Starfleet captain on a long range mission, and for the CMO of his ship, but Bones didn’t doubt Jim would move Heaven and Earth to come home to him, just as he’d fight every creature in the universe to get back to Jim. It was enough.


	29. Looking at Love (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1181175.html)

Jim looked at Bones across the room, smiling softly to himself at the carefree way Bones laughed. It wasn’t so long ago that his friend would never have considered looking like that, or maybe it simply wasn’t so long ago that Jim would’ve been distracted by whatever pretty face he was drowning his unrequited love in. But things had changed, not just with his captaincy, he’d come to some sort of crossroads, or perhaps precipice was more accurate, now he had no interested in distracting himself with pretty faces and miscellaneous bodies. Maybe it came with the feeling of proving himself or maybe it came from seeing Bones smile like that. It should’ve hurt, but it only made Jim feel almost content. He supposed that came with being in love- he’d heard being happier for the one you loved than for yourself was a tell-tale symptom. Still, that didn’t keep him from wishing Bones would look at him like that, from wishing _he_ was the reason for that smile.

As Jim looked on Bones’ seemed to relax more and more, part of Jim desperately wanted to know who Bones was talking to and what conversation amused Bones so much. Mostly he just wanted to enjoy his friend’s smile. As he sipped his whiskey, he continued his vigil, giving up any pretence of discretion, and simply watched as Bones continued to smile and laugh. 

It felt like hours before Bones looked up and caught Jim’s piercing eyes on him. His lips quirked on one side in a very different, softer smile. Just as quickly as it came, Bones attention was back on the conversation that had him so amused. Finally, Jim pried his eyes away from his best-friend, setting his now empty glass on the table he sat at; he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going nowhere, he should just go back to his apartment and pass out- or try to. He was about to get up, when firm, sure fingers began rubbing his temples. “Bones,” he sighed, relishing Bones’ touch.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Bones’ voice purred.

“No.”

“All right, wanna tell me why you been watching me all night?”

Jim tipped his head back, Bones’ fingers following, never faltering. “Not really,” he admitted.

Bones sighed and moved his hands to Jim’s shoulders and squeezed lightly. “Damnit, Jim. You can be an obstinate, s.o.b. sometimes.” Stroking Jim’s cheek with his knuckles, he leaned down close to Jim’s ear and in a warm and surprisingly commanding voice, said, “Just _tell_ me.”

Jim’s eyes opened slowly, greeted by Bones’ upside down face and deep green-hazel eyes. Trapped in those eyes, he found himself whispering, “I love you.”

If Jim thought Bones’ smile had been bright tonight, he was wrong. It started slowly a soft tilt of lips as Bones moved to face him, spreading ever wider and brightly shining in his eyes. Bones took Jim’s hand in his and kissed it softly. “Now, was that so hard?”

Jim couldn’t help it, he barked out a laugh, and just watched Bones’ smile grow, before pulling him close, kissing his cheek. “You have no idea.”

“I do, Jim. I do,” Bones whispered settling into the embrace.


	30. Dresscode (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1181540.html)

The door hadn’t even finished swooshing closed behind him when Bones heard a low whistle. He smirked to himself, only one person would dare greet him in such a way.

“Damn, Bones, you dress down good,” Jim said appreciatively. “Guess I should expect that from a country boy.” He added a mischievous wink for good measure.

Bones snickered, giving his friend a head to toe once over. “You dress up good. Guess I should expect that from a Starfleet captain,” he snarked back.

Jim ducked his head slightly, a soft smile on his face at the hidden compliment, maybe a light blush crept up as well, but he wasn’t going to tell.

They stood in silence for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say. The air felt heavy, it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. Just like everything else between them, even the silence felt right.

Eventually, Jim spoke, “I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go out, but looks like you have plans.” He tried to keep his voice neutral. Truth was he had plans of his own tonight- plans that involved taking Bones out for dinner and trying not to lose his nerve when it came to telling Bones exactly how he felt about him

Chuckling, Bones shook his head. Bones did have plans of his own for tonight; they involved Jim, a fair amount of liquid courage, and the chance of losing his best-friend. “Actually, I was comin’ to see if you wanted to grab a drink.”

“Great minds,” Jim offered with a quirky smile. He crooked his arm playfully. “Shall we?”

“I think one of us is followin’ the wrong dress code,” Bones said heading back towards his rooms.

“Hey, hey, whadya think you’re doing?” Jim grabbed Bones’ arm to stop him. Jim might have had grander plans for tonight, but improvisation was second nature to him, and he’d be damned if he let his plans get waylaid by something as simple as being overdressed. Besides, Bones looked too good to let him change. The only way Jim wanted those clothes off Bones’ body tonight was if they were on the floor of his bedroom.

“Well, one of us has to get changed and we’re at my quarters.”

“Bones. You are _not_ changing out of that. I don’t get to see you like this much anymore, I like it. I miss it,” he admitted.

Bones huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Then what do you propose we do?”

Jim held up a finger then took his suit jacket off and untucked his shirt; unbuttoning a couple buttons for good measure. Spreading his arms he presented himself for Bones’ approval.

Arching an incredulous eyebrow, Bones prowled- there wasn’t another word for it- over to Jim, circling him, inspecting his impromptu wardrobe change. Damn, but Jim looked good. A suit really did suit him- no pun intended- the lines drawing out his slim figure, showing off his body in a way Bones wasn’t used to. Jim was delectable. He was using his ‘inspection’ to get his breathing and body under control. He was so close to simply cupping Jim’s face and kissing him for all he was worth. Instead, he eased his breath and stood toe to toe with the man he loved. “Not bad,” he said, his voice dropping to a low warm sound. “But I think this might be better.” Bones reached for Jim’s shirt, slowly and deliberately unbuttoning it further.

“Bones?” Jim asked, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt.

“Jim?” Bones countered, enjoying the flush creeping up his friend’s skin.

“I swear to God if you don’t kiss me-”

His words were cut off by Bones’ lips on his, just a tentative brush of lips, chaste and, oh, so open.

“Finally,” Jim breathed softly. “Maybe, your quarters are a good idea.”

Bones smirked happily. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	31. Permanent (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1182444.html). FYI- [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.
> 
> I don't do letters! I never feel like I get the voices right in letters, any letters, any fandom, in reality!!! But nooooooooooooooooooooooo, you ppl have to tempt me with all heartfelt, 'letter reading' pics and comments. So, no picking on me for this one, k.

_Bones, can you believe I’m actually putting **pen** to **paper**? Somehow it only seemed right – you and your Southern Gentleman upbringing. This is harder than it looks, trying to find the right words to put on something that seems so permanent. I must’ve started this ten times already, but the words aren’t right, not for what I want to say. ‘I miss you’ doesn’t cover it. ‘I want you home’, still not enough. _

_How can someone who’s supposed to be so good with knowing the right thing to say to turn almost any situation the way he wants not be able to find the ones he needs to actually put on paper? It’s the paper, it has to be. Permanent, not something you can just erase and delete forever, but my words, in my handwriting, just there forever for everyone to see._

_God, I wish you were here so I could just talk to you. The words always come easy when you’re here. I do miss you. I miss the way you’re all gravelly in the mornings, the way you watch me sleep when you wake up before I do and run your fingers over my brow kissing my eyelids, that smirk you get when you’re trying to be mad at me, but can’t quite manage it, the way you always know exactly what I need, even when I don’t. When I’m lost and no one knows, you always do, you’re always there with the right word or touch or just the way you look at me. You’re my oasis – a sanctuary in the vastness of space – and I expect to wake up and find out it was all a mirage, especially on the bad days. But you’re always there. Steady and reassuring, willing to kick my ass when I need it. I’ve always known how much I need you, even if I never showed you the way I should have, but it’s true, virtually since the day we met and you’re so far away right now. It feels like you’re millions of light years away, not just on New Vulcan. You know how much I love the stars, being up there, but I could curse all that space for taking you so far away._

_Come home soon, Bones – I need you._

_All my love,  
Jim_

 

Bones read the letter for the hundredth time, pressing it out on his desk like a fine piece of ancient parchment that needed to be handled with surgical care. He’d never heard Jim so vulnerable. It touched and scared him how much Jim’s feelings mirrored his own. He missed those mornings. He missed seeing the smile in Jim’s eyes that never came through on the vid links they shared, and hearing his voice whisper in his ear the way it never could this far away – no matter what his night time dreams told him. He wanted to be home so badly, almost desperately. He looked at his calendar. Thirty-nine more days until he would be home. It was an eternity. Sighing, he carefully refolded the letter and slipped it into his pocket a reassuring physical _thing_ , as close to his lover and best-friend as he could be on this strange dry planet. ‘Permanent’ Jim had said. Bones smiled softly as his hand touched the folded paper. Permanent – not just the letter, but them; if he’d ever doubted, he knew better now. “I love you, too, Jim,” he whispered to the air.


	32. Star Stuffs (PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1183476.html). FYI- [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1183476.html) is a locked comm.
> 
> thar be angst (and schmoop) in them thar hills

Jim walked away; it was all he could do. He’d seen the look in Bones’ eyes and just couldn’t face it. All he could do was put a much distance between himself and Bones as he could, even as the ball of fire in his chest grew and burned his insides, valiantly trying to hollow out what was left of him. He should never have told Bones how he felt, never risked it all on what ifs and imagined looks. James T. Kirk, idiot extraordinaire, screwing up to new and adventurous heights. Nothing new there.

He huffed to himself. What had he been thinking? He knew better. People never wanted him for him, but he’d thought, he’d _wished_ Bones actually saw _him_ \- he’d always acted like it. Bones was his rock, the steadiness in the madness that was his life, past and present, and he’d hoped future, but now… God, he hated himself more than ever right now. Any other time, he would’ve gone straight to find Bones, to get some solace, a put-upon smile hidden behind a half-hearted glare and proffered glass of bourbon. But he’d fucked up so colossally this time that he didn’t even have that option. 

\---

Bones was dumbstruck, he just stood there for a moment not sure how to process what had just happened. Jim, his Jim, had just kissed him- a chaste, soft, almost hesitant brush of lips- and all he’d been able to do was stare, rooted to the spot. How else was he supposed to react when the one person he wanted most and thought, was positive, he could never have kissed him so intimately. It was intimate. Jim would go in guns a blazin’ when he set his sights on someone, full power charm, blinding smiles and just the right amount of touching to drive any being insane. Jim didn’t do chaste, didn’t hold hands and stare at the stars, talking about futures and the things to come. It wasn’t his style. Except, he did… How many nights had they walked along the piers, shoulders bumping or arms slung across shoulders with Jim spouting off myths and histories of stars and planets and supernovas that wouldn’t been seen on Earth for another millennia, and how they were going up into the black together to see all those wondrous things and more; how it would always be the two of them? 

“Damn-it to Hell,” Bones cursed to himself. He had to find Jim, preferably before he did something stupid that would end this night with him elbows deep in Jim’s gut trying to put the idiot back together. Running a hand through his dark hair, Bones sighed, trying to think of where Jim would go. He wouldn’t go home and he wouldn’t go to any of the bars they frequented- especially if he was spoilin’ for a fight, and given the late hour he doubted Jim would bother any of their friends. Bones was the only person Jim would come to when he was like this, but this time he _was_ the problem.

\---

Jim wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking or where, but he did know the stone façade he stood in front of now; he practically lived here, even though he had his own apartment closer to headquarters. It seemed his feet had taken him there without asking his brain or his heart. Bones. Bones. Bones. Bones. Bones. Bones. Everything was Bones, and now he’d lost event he friendship they’d had. The burning in his chest that Jim had thought he’d banked down to mere embers sparked harshly. Nothing had ever hurt like this, nothing, and he flopped to the ground, slumping over the steps outside the building. He just needed a minute to breathe, just one minute then he’d be on his way. Elbows resting on his knees, Jim, took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face rubbing his eyes harsh than they needed. He was about to stand when a shadow cast across the stairs blocking out the harsh light that glared from the small hall inside the building.

“You know, if I’d realized you’d been courtin’ me all these years, I woulda done somethin’ earlier,” Bones drawled as he sat down next to Jim on the steps. “I know you think us Georgia boys like to take it slow, but there’s a difference between a snail and a turtle.”

Jim made a huffing sound, but didn’t look at Bones. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the stars, trying to take comfort in the vastness of it all.

“Jim?”

Eventually, a soft, “Yeah,” answered him.

“I’m not upset,” Bones told him as calmly as he could.

“That’s good,” Jim said absently, the words barely registering as he tried to block his feelings out.

“Damn-it, Jim,” Bones muttered as he stood.

That pesky burning flared once again as Bones left Jim’s side, and he squeezed his eyes shut before the glossiness he felt in them decided to tip over into something even more mortifying than what he was already feeling. A gruff huff came from behind him as a weight settled and two strong legs came to rest on either side of his. Tilting his head further back he saw Bones, looking up into the sky just as Jim had been.

“Someone once told me a story about a boy who came from the stars,” Bones began without preamble, never taking his eyes from the night sky. “They say he was taken in by a widow woman, who raised him as her own. As he grew, though, he could feel something wasn’t right and he became brash and reckless always waitin’ and searchin’ for what made him so different from the others in his tribe.

“Then one day, the oldest of the council Elders called for him. The old man told him that he was not of their people, but a gift from the Sky Father. That he fell to earth as a babe and the Sky Father told the tribal leaders he would do great things and to watch over and care for the boy, but not to tell him where he came from. The boy, now a young man, asked the Elder why he was going against the Sky Father’s wishes. The Elder smiled and said that the Sky Father had come to him in a vision and told him it was time for the young man to know the truth. Still confused, he asked the Elder what that meant for him. The Elder, obviously wise beyond even his years, shook his head sayin’ he didn’t know, but that the boy should go out, far from their village, to where the sky met the earth and ask the Sky Father for himself. The young man did exactly that, he set off with the sun the next mornin’. An’ as he travelled, he met birds and animals and reptiles and all manner of things he’d never seen or dreamt about. Each of these critters loved him and taught him about their lives and their stories. By the time he reached the place where the sky met the land, he had learned so much that the Sky Father couldn’t help but be awed by his son, a child of the stars and of man, and took him into the sky where he belonged.”

“Bones that’s-” Jim began.

“Hush, ‘m not finished.” Bones chided. “As a gift to celebrate his return, the Sky Father asked his son what he desired most after being giving such vast knowledge. The young man answered with one word- love.” He would deny ‘til his dying day that his voice cracked on that last word.

Clearing his throat, Bones continued, before Jim had a chance to interrupt. “Now this is where the story gets murky. Some say that the Sky Father granted his son’s wish and now the star child and his lover circle through the heavens endlessly, two stars forever entwined. Some say that the Sky Father granted his wish by halves, showing his son love, and sending him on a quest to win or lose his love’s heart.”

Bones wrapped his arms around Jim tightly. “But me, I think the Sky Father gave his son the love he desired and knowing how adventurous, and no small amount of reckless, he was, sent the pair out to explore the stars not just become them.”

“Bones,” Jim whispered, grabbing onto Bones’ arms.

“Yeah, kid?”

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned back into Bones’ embrace. “I like your version better.”

Smiling softly, Bones rubbed his chin against Jim’s hair. “I’m kind of partial to it myself.”


	33. Avoidance (PG13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1184319.html). FYI- [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.
> 
> I was kinda on fumes when I wrote this, you know, just a bit of warning.
> 
> Also, when Jo asks me to write fic it's damn hard to say no. :P

There was a soft, cool breeze coming off the Bay, chilling the San Francisco coastline. It made Bones shiver despite the jacket he was wearing, not that it was a bad shiver. It was the kind that came with the salty tang and occasional sting of spray from the ocean, which held its own comfort. He was just out getting time away from campus and away from Jim. Jim- his infuriating, amazing, insatiable best friend. It was the insatiable part that he was trying to get away from. He really didn’t need to watch the man work his charms or hear about his most recent conquests. Not today. Not any day if he was honest, but he’d just gotten off a double shift at the hospital after a week of finals that made his head spin and having the hyperactive bunny around wasn’t going to do him any good. He’d wind up blowing up at the brat or worse, accidentally spilling his guts. One wrong word and the whole precarious house of cards he lived in would come tumbling down, leaving a destruction that even the wreckage from his divorce couldn’t rival. So, no, campus and Jim were best left behind for the moment.

\---

Jim was dressed down in a way that belied his reputation- a warm hoodie and comfortable slacks taking the place of the skin tight jeans and form fitting shirts he regularly wore when not in uniform. But of course he wasn’t looking to seduce the next pretty face, he was looking for his best friend. Jim had been waiting outside the medical building for Bones to get off shift- he had plans for tonight and Bones was a central part of them- so when his friend hadn’t emerged an hour after he was due to get off duty, Jim went looking. First checking that Bones was in fact off duty and had left the building. He’d bat his eyes and pouted at Christine until she told him Bones had said something about needing to clear his head. Kissing her cheek in thanks, Jim headed out. If he knew Bones, he knew where he would be. A quick change into the laid back clothes he usually saved for late night study sessions with food Bones grumbled about, but let him eat anyway and he was on his way.

\---

Bones had been walking up and down the boardwalk for well over an hour before he felt in control enough to head back to the dorms. He snickered to himself at the thought that he was avoiding his own dorm room because if Jim wasn’t out in search of a partner for the evening, he’d be there. Jim always seemed to be in his room. He’d just turned up off the boardwalk onto the road that two plus years of traversing in various states of drunkenness and exhaustion had become instinct- his mind said home and his feet led.

Jim had situated himself at the first intersection of their favoured path between the shore and campus, waiting less than patiently for Bones to appear. He was nervous enough as it was, the fact that Bones had felt it necessary to go for one of his solo coastal walks seldom meant anything good. It usually meant he was homesick, thinking about what had been his marriage and his life back in Georgia. Jim always ached when Bones went on those walks, in part for the pain he knew Bones was in and a very selfish part at the knowledge that Bones didn’t want him around. Logically Jim knew that Bones needed to process things on his own, hell, Jim had been a loner most of his life, so he knew how the song went. He also knew it wasn’t fair for him to begrudge Bones his reticence, it wasn’t as if Jim was a pillar of openness- even if his friendship with Bones was the most open he’d ever been with anyone. He was thinking about Bones and their relationship and the plans he’d made for tonight, and if it was the night to tell Bones exactly what he meant to him as he’d planned or not.

Across the street, Bones had stopped cold when he saw Jim. He almost back tracked to keep up his campaign of avoidance a little longer, but the look on Jim’s face kept him from turning away. Jim, for all his outward bravado, constant smiles, and seemingly never-ending confidence, had enough insecurities to fill Fort Knox a few times over- he was just a master of disguise. Bones knew better, and not just because of his psych degree; anyone who took the time to actually know Jim Kirk, really know him, would be able to see it. Unfortunately Jim’s walls were so high and his personality so bright, nobody bothered to look closer. It was one of the things that should have scared Bones off or at least kept him at a safe distance, but it was one of the things that made him love Jim even more, not to mention the knowledge that he was the only one who got to see Jim vulnerable like that. All of which meant that when he saw Jim standing on the corner in his lay about clothes, worrying his bottom lip, he knew something was up and couldn’t cross the street fast enough.

“Jim?” Bones said calmly, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

A barely perceptible jump preceded Jim’s pleased, “Bones.”

“What’re you doin’ here?”

Jim smiled one of his crooked smiles, “Waiting for you,” he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bones’ eyes narrowed. “How’d you know I’d be here?”

“Christine said you needed to clear your head.” Jim shrugged. “Where else would you be?”

And damn Jim for sounding perfectly reasonable. And damn Christine for telling him.

Jim could see the wheels turning in Bones’ head and almost hear the internal dress down he was planning. “Don’t be mad at her. You know no one can resist my charm,” the smirk clear in his voice.

Bones supressed a growl. Then remembering the vulnerable look Jim had, he managed to warmly ask, “Well, now you found me, what do you want?”

‘You,’ was the response Jim wanted to give, but what he said was, “I was thinking that little place with the cornbread you like so much.”

“Lacey’s?”

Jim nodded.

“You really wanna wait the two hours it’ll take without a reservation?”

“Who said we don’t have reservations?” Jim rebutted innocently. Lacey’s was a bit of an enigma, at any given time you could find people in suits and high end businesswear to people in bikinis and sarongs, they catered to everyone and thrived from it. So while it wasn’t exactly high class, it was popular enough to warrant reservations, especially in the evening.

That earned Jim a classic eyebrow arch.

Jim shrugged. “I knew you’d had a hard week and I know the value of comfort food.”

A warm smile spread over Bones’ face and made Jim’s heart flutter. Jim didn’t get to see that kind of smile from Bones often enough. 

“Come on, don’t wanna be late.”

“Sure you don’t wanna change first?” Bones asked.

“Nah, comfort food deserves comfort clothes.”

Bones chuckled, “Whatever you say, kid.”

Together they started walking towards the restaurant. They were both unusually quiet and Jim kept casting quick glances at his friend. About two blocks away Bones stopped. “Alright, out with it,” Bones demanded.

“With what?” Jim asked, trying to feign innocence.

Bones folded his arms over his chest in a calmer version of his pissed off doctor mode. “Whatever it is that’s got you all quiet and subdued. It’s not natural and it’s makin’ me nervous.”

Jim opened his mouth and closed it again as he rapidly went through all the things he wanted to or could say to that. Finally, he mentally squared his shoulders and decided to stop hiding- he was planning on telling Bones tonight and now was as good a time as any, well, except for that fission of fear crawling up his back. “Sorry, Bones. I just had plans for tonight-”

“Then why hell are you draggin’ me to Lacey’s?” Bones snapped with more venom than he intended.

“Can you let me finish?! I had plans with _you_ for tonight!” Jim huffed out a breath; this was not going how he’d intended.

Jim’s words had the desired effect of shutting off Bones’ rant before it started. After a minute, Bones ventured, “Jim? You wanna explain that?”

Jim tried to make his body relax and took a deep breath. “I had plans for tonight. I was gonna pick you up after your shift, take you out for a good Southern dinner, and tell you I fucking love you. Those were my plans for tonight.”

“That’s not funny, Jim,” Bones said quietly.

“Do I look like I’m laughing?”

Bones watched as Jim pulled his arms around himself as if he was trying to make himself look small. Something Jim would never be. And it hurt to see him like that. “You’re serious.”

“More like stupid- apparently.” Jim muttered, refusing to meet Bones’ eyes.

“God, Jim. You’re not stupid.” He stepped into Jim’s personal space and squeezed his arm. “I’m a coward.”

“Bones?” Jim dared to look up into the green-hazel eyes he loved so much.

“You know why I went for that walk?” Bones asked, brushing Jim’s cheek. “I didn’t wanna have to hear about whoever you bedded last or go play wingman. I was just too tired to trust myself not to say somethin’ that might ruin what I had.”

“We’re both stupid then.” Jim smiled, sliding his hand around Bones neck to pull him close. 

The kiss was every stereotypical romantic notion ever conceived- sweet, warm, passionate and tender, and full of want and need. It made Jim tingle and his head spin and he just could _not_ get enough of the taste and feel of Bones’ mouth. It was almost painful when they finally broke apart, and though he’d deny it if anyone asked, Jim was pretty sure he whimpered at the loss.

“We should skip dinner,” Jim panted, barely above a whisper.

A warm chuckle ghosted across Jim’s face. “Not a chance. You’re gonna need all the energy you can get by the time I’m through with you.”


	34. Here (NC17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1185647.html). FYI- [Jim_and_Bones]() is a locked comm.

Bones stalks- _stalks_ \- like some big panther. It’s not the stalk of an animal after its prey; it’s closer to the stalk of one with his sights set on his perfect mate. He’s going to claim and hold and keep Jim close and as safe and alive as his skilled surgeon’s hands will allow- and beyond. 

Jim just smirks at the feral approach. This is what he needs, what they both need. It feels like it’s been forever since they had time just for them. And after the mess with Nero, time was something they had no intention of wasting.

Deft fingers play at the unopened buttons of Jim’s shirt, a shiver runs through him, deep inside, not visible, but there all the same. It’s a teasing touch when all he really wants is to feel Bones’ skin against his, pure and simple. Any other time Jim would reach out for him, but he understands that today Bones needs to be in charge, set the pace, explore his body to reassure both of them that they _are_ here.

Bones wants to touch, is going to, but as much as he wants to rip their clothes off and press their bodies together, he _needs_ for them to feel everything, so he’s taking it slow. He pops the button he’s been toying with and slides his palm under the fabric to rest over Jim’s heart. He stays like that for a minute, feeling the comforting thump-thump. More buttons slip open with the flick of experienced fingers, until Jim’s chest is bare and the fabric is falling off his shoulders and down his arms to pool on the floor at their feet.

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim whispered, almost a whimper.

“Shh,” Bones cooed, wrapping his free hand around Jim’s neck, pulling him close until their foreheads pressed together. “’m right here, not goin’ anywhere; not without you.” Much more gently than he thought he was capable of at the moment, Bones took Jim’s lips in a fiery kiss- a slow dance of passion, longing, and unabashed love.

The kiss was Jim’s undoing. His own hands went to work on Bones’ clothes, until he could slide his hands around Bones’ soft flesh, remembering every line and dip, every tender and sensitive spot that drove the other man crazy. Nimble fingers slipped under the waistband of Bones’ jeans, stroking just above the dip of his hips, longing to get those jeans off so he could run his tongue across the hollow and plant the sucking kisses that were guaranteed to make Bones curse and squirm. 

Bones broke the kiss on a gasp when Jim moved his attentions to gripping and stroking Bones’ hardened cock. Even the awkwardly angled, too light touches through his boxers were electricity coursing over his flesh. “Bed, clothes, now,” he panted.

A whirl of clothes and limbs and a short tumble onto the bed, and they finally, _finally_ had the contact they both craved. Bones slotted himself between Jim’s legs, trapping their erections and giving them both a small taste of blessed friction.

Jim had closed his eyes against the onslaught of Bones’ body. He knew he needed this, needed to feel Bones everywhere, but sometimes that knowledge hurt. How many had lost this very thing? How many of the Enterprise’s survivours had lost lovers and family? Yet here he was melting and clinging to the man he loved, the man he knew he could never live without.

Knowing exactly what was going through his lover’s mind, Bones whispered, “Jim, look at me.” Taking one of Jim’s hands in his, Bones brought it to his face, pressing it to his face. “Feel that?” He darted a kiss to Jim’s palm, as hesitant fingers tickled over his face taking stock of every dip and line. “’m here, darlin’ and so are you, and that’s okay.” Bones began a slow and deliberate movement of his body, keeping as much of their skin pressed together as he could. With every roll and wave of their bodies against each other a little more of the tension, recrimination, almosts, and what ifs were stripped away.

“Bones…”

“Right here.” Bones nuzzled at Jim’s face, rubbing against him, before turning to take Jim’s lips in another soul wrenching kiss. 

This time there was no denying the sound pulled from Jim was a whimper. “Need you.”

Bones smiled as his breath teased along a particular sensitive patch of Jim’s neck. With a gentle nip, Bones reach over to their nightstand for their lube. Pouring a generous amount onto his hand, he took a moment to warm the liquid. He slid down Jim’s body until he was able to place a gentle kiss on the seam of hip and pelvis. Bones knew what Jim wanted- to be fucked into the mattress so hard he’d feel it for at least a day- but he also knew what Jim _needed_. Jim needed to take and not feel guilty, to know he was giving every bit as much pleasure as he was taking.

Kisses full of promise rained down on Jim’s cock, and he waited for the first touch of slick fingers against him. It never came.

As Bones’ mouth lowered to take Jim in, his own fingers went to work stretching, preparing his body for Jim. The little gasps and broken sounds Jim made spurred Bones on, lips working the head of Jim’s cock, fingers moving within his body far faster with less care than he’d take opening Jim. 

Long fingers gripped Bones’ hair, a point of focus in a sea of feelings. “God… Bones… please… please…” Jim begged.

Bones pulled off Jim’s cock as he removed his fingers from his own entrance and slicked Jim up. Possessively kissing his way back up Jim’s chest until he could claim his mouth once again, Bones moved to straddle Jim.

“Bones?” Jim managed to question between kisses.

Bones didn’t answer with words, instead lining them up and slowly sinking down onto Jim’s cock. A wanton groan escaped Bones’ mouth as he lowered himself bit by bit. Only the soft, needy pants punctuated with groans and harsh breathing filled the room. Once seated, Bones stilled, body adjusting and remembering and feeling just so damned good.

Blunt nails clawed at Bones’ thighs, a sure sign that Jim was fighting the urge to move, thrust into Bones’ body with barely contained energy.

Dipping down to nip at Jim’s lips, Bones barely breathed, “Do it.”

Jim bucked up with a sharp cry.

Bones moaned a deep warm sound as he began rocking his hips. Soon he was lifting up and fighting Jim’s thrusts, intent on keeping this slow and tender.

A pained, “Bones,” was released into the air as Jim gave in to the slow love-making Bones was so obviously set on.

A much softer, “Jim,” was the response as Bones twined their fingers together. “It’s okay.”

They moved slowly after that, two people in perfect sync. Jim scraped against that sensitive spot inside Bones that made his breath catch and body tingle in an incomprehensible rhythm that was driving them both mad. After god knows how long the slow and tender madness went on Jim needed more, need to feel more, need to make Bones feel more. He surged up, sitting with Bones firmly in his lap.

A sharp, broken cry pierced the room as the angle suddenly changed, Jim’s cock now pressing relentlessly against, Bones’ prostate. Bones could barely move, the sensation of Jim cutting through any rational thought. Jim pumped into him with shallow thrusts feeling them both shaking and so close. 

A litany of, “Jim, Jim, Jim…” tumbled from Bones lips until Jim silenced him with a searing, yet tender kiss.

In an echo of Bones words, Jim whispered, “It’s okay.” It was more than comfort, it was an understanding, and it was enough to set Bones off, hot trails of come splattering between their chests. Bones hole clenching and fluttering against Jim’s cock squeezing and milking Jim’s orgasm from him, pulse by welcoming pulse.

Collapsing together they waited for their breath to settle, reluctantly Bones disentangled himself long enough to fetch a warm cloth to clean themselves up with- each taking a turn at caring for the other. 

Finished, Jim tossed the cloth over the edge of their bed and curled into Bones. “Thank you”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Bones answered warmly wrapping himself around Jim. It wasn’t over, he knew Jim would need reminding, but it was a start and one mission he’d gladly take on. He nuzzled Jim’s ear, ghosting a final “I’m here. We both are,” and only succumbing to sleep after Jim’s own breathing evened out in a deep sleep.


	35. Daydream (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1190059.html). FYI- [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.
> 
> So, I wasn't even sure I was gonna post this... in fact I'd pretty much decided not to, but then someone (j_flattermann) cheated and gave me Karl puppy eyes... so here, barely more than a drabble and more of an R than an NC17...

It was probably a good thing Bones couldn’t go with Jim to the PR gala- it could’ve gotten… messy. Or at the very least incredibly awkward, the paparazzi would’ve had a field day. Jim looked like pure sex- simple black suit, black tie, and those damn black rimmed glasses that somehow always turned Bones from simple country doctor to hungry predator.

Jim barely had a chance to breathe before Bones was on him, pressing him against the wall, eyes burning with barely contained desire. His tie was the first to go. Nimble fingers pulled and twisted the fine material, until he could slowly slide it off Jim’s neck letting it wrap around his own wrist. Bones fingers ghosted over Jim’s neck, as he sucked in a hard breath, making Bones growl and latch onto a point just above the juncture of neck and shoulder under Jim’s ear- a spot he loved to tease and torment to hear the lovely whimpering noises his lover made- while those graceful fingers began to flick open the buttons keeping him from touching the warm skin beneath. The final button gave way and Bones’ fingers caressed up and down Jim’s chest, eliciting beautiful gasps every time his hands passed over dusky nipples. The image of Jim’s throat working to contain those gasps and gulping for air went straight to his already straining groin. He moved his sensual exploration down Jim’s chest, kissing and licking, leaving a moist trail that made Jim shiver deliciously when he blew softly over the dampened skin.

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim almost whined as his head thudded back against the wall.

“Mmm,” Bones hummed in response.

Jim tugged at Bones’ clothes as if they were a personal affront.

A warm chuckle vibrated against Jim’s chest. “Easy, darlin’. We’ll get there, promise.”

Bones hadn’t even got his shirt completely off, when Jim’s hands were on him, pulling them flush, indulging in the deep, almost punishing, kiss he’d been aching for since he walked in the door.

Walking them back towards the bedroom in a mess of hastily kicked off shoes and heedlessly discarded clothing, Jim took control, pushing Bones onto their bed and covering Bones’ body with his own. Jim took his time trailing fingers and kisses over Bones’ flushed skin.

Bones was surprisingly breathless when he opened his eyes, the sound of someone accessing the door to their quarters having jolted him. He growled low and deep… 

…as soon as the door slid shut behind Jim, Bones _pounced_.


	36. Need This (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1193191.html). FYI- [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.
> 
> Like I can ever turn down a request from Jo. ;)
> 
> Also, I have no idea where this came from…

Bones was not happy. He didn’t like to be away from his idiot best-friend, especially when aforementioned best-friend was being sent off on some milk run of a mission delivering some ambassador to the ass end of nowhere. Milk run plus James Kirk equalled trouble waiting to happen. He should damn well be with Jim, not on some forced exile under the guise of mandatory shore leave. But the Enterprise was undergoing routine maintenance under Scotty’s watchful eye and Starfleet had _requested_ that Jim accompany Ambassador Soalera on her journey, which meant flying on another captain’s ship with another CMO. Bones had tried to get Jim to convince Starfleet that having an extra surgeon on board was a good idea, but Jim, the traitor, had flatly refused, going so far as to book this stupid trip to keep him ‘occupied’. As if.

Still, staying cooped up in his hotel room wasn’t going to get him anywhere other than worrying about the fool more. At least if he went out he might get his mind off Jim- Jim with his damn reckless, noble, and altogether infuriating nature, and even more infuriating way of wiggling his way into a person’s life and finding all those dark, dead, cold spaces inside, setting up house, sparking the fires, and pouring warm light into them. Bones huffed at himself, he was two steps away from pining and he knew it, and damn-it a grown man should not be pining. He definitely needed to get out of this room.

The luxury hotel was walking distance from the waterfront, situated far enough away to avoid the raucous atmosphere that was inevitable in a place like this, yet close enough to watch the ships come into the harbour. Bones had to admit that at night, looking out into the blackness he once hated and still mistrusted, the lights that radiated off the docking ships reflecting like gems in the water was almost enough to take his mind off of Jim- almost. Jim was an integral part of Bones’ life and always would be; there was no escaping it; not that he particularly wanted to. 

The waterfront was delightfully cool this time of year and devoid of most of the teen and college aged tourists out to party their vacation away; all that was left were a few families and couples grabbing a last getaway before the season ended. Bones revelled in the soft breeze and quiet hum of the ocean, small bits of laughter caught on the wind. As he walked, exploring the small shops with a cursory eye, he thought about Jim and how long he could keep his feelings hidden. It was getting late and there was a spot he’d seen from his room yesterday as he’d watched the sun setting, a rocky jetty out past the marina that would allow an uninhibited line of sight, just the sun and the water and any boats that passed by enjoying their own sea bound view. Deciding to head towards the jetty, Bones realized that maybe Jim had been right, maybe he did need this… he’d still rather be with Jim.

As Bones neared the rocky outcrop he noticed a few other people had the same idea- a young couple, swaying to music only they could hear, lost in their own world, and another lone observer leaning against the old railing at the edge of the rocks, staring off seemingly infatuated with the sight. Bones lazily meandered down the jetty letting the breeze, waves, slowly peeking stars, and thoughts of Jim roll over him in a tide of comfort. Bones found a spot between the couple and the stranger to stand and get lost in the view and the moment.

He registered the movement a second before he heard the voice.

“I was wondering how long it would take you.”

Bones turned and was greeted by a familiar smile and twinkling blue eyes, richer and much more captivating than any sunset seascape. “Jim.”

“Miss me?” Jim teased.

“What on God’s green earth are you doing here?” Bones was fairly certain his voice carried more hope than shock underneath his ever present gruffness.

“Missed you,” Jim answered quietly, stepping ever closer to his friend.

Bones brow furrowed. “I thought…”

“Yeah, well, I told the Admiralty they could stuff it.” Jim pressed closer until they were almost touching, feeling the heat coming off Bones in tempting waves. “I had more important things to do.” He searched Bones’ face, catching his transcendent green-hazel eyes and pouring all the things he couldn’t voice into that one deep, searing look.

When he saw the answering unspoken words in Bones’ eyes, Jim closed the distance, pressing his lips softly against Bones’. The kiss was short and left them both starving for more.

“Jim. Why?” Bones breathed heavily.

“Tired of waiting” He kissed Bones chastely. “Tired of excuses.” Jim peppered more kisses over his face. “Tired of not being able to do this,” Jim said, reaching up to cup Bones’ cheek and go in for a proper, deep kiss.

Okay, so maybe Jim was right, maybe he did need this… they both did.


	37. Dark, Smoky, Sweet (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1201902.html)

He saw him outside the club. It wasn’t the kind of place he would normally frequent- dark and smoky with some kind of too loud electro-trip-trap resonating through the walls and into the night. The man stood there, just as dark and smoky as the club, mischief in his eyes and a dangerous quirk to his perfect lips, a threat and a promise. Jim was instantly hard.

He thought about following the man into the club, knowing full well his pale skin and mundane attire would proclaim him as fresh meat, out of his element, a shining beacon drawing attention and wandering, grasping hands as he worked his way through the throngs of dark writhing bodies, until he found him on the dance floor where he could rub and touch and actually feel the energy that Jim knew the man exuded- it would be hot and steamy, like a live wire burning and crackling, electricity searching for the path of least resistance- and Jim wasn’t about to resist. 

The prospect of being so close to that much power and so helpless in such a wild and alien environment was setting body on fire. Jim Kirk liked to think he could handle anything; that he could smile and charm his way into or out of most situations, relying on his fists to getting him through the others. He liked to think he was a master at the craft of seduction, but there were situations even he wasn’t prepared for and the thought thrilled him- his cock giving a hungry twitch. Jim fund himself absently palming his ridiculously hard cock.

“Need some help with that, darlin’?”

The rich honey and coffee voice poured into Jim’s skin, smoky words wrapping around him the same way the man’s heavy hand covered his and squeezed. Jim bit back a whimper as he fell back into a strong leather clad frame.

“Been watchin’ you,” the man said, moving their hands tightly over Jim’s confined erection, “standing over here lookin’ like the brightest star in the night sky.” Kissing the side of Jim’s neck, the man growled softly.

A breathy gasp escaped Jim’s mouth unbidden as he reached blindly behind him for the man’s hip, needing to feel his firm body solid against him. The hand on Jim’s cock began to stroke harder, more rhythmically with the perfect amount of alternating pressure as the hand moved up and down the outline of his shaft. Jim let his own hand fall away in favour of losing himself in the dark man’s touch.

“That’s it, darlin’, relax and enjoy the ride, I gotcha,” the man purred.

Jim gave himself over, everything felt so _right_ \- the body all but enveloping him, the hand playing his cock like an old friend, the chill night air tickling his overheated skin. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted to stay floating in this perfect space, but his breath was already coming too fast and the inevitable erratic, ratcheting up of his breathing as he gasped and swallowed broken noises heralded the end of this exquisite ride. Jim’s hand on the man’s hip gripped tighter, clawing at the heavy leather as his other snaked up to clutch the man’s neck. With a few more of those expert strokes, Jim was gone, floating on an entirely different wave of sensation, a quiet, “Yes,” hissing past his lips.

The man behind him buried his face in Jim’s neck, a soft growling purr rumbling out of his chest and into Jim’s skin as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s mid-section and pulled him close. “Liked that, did you?”

“What makes you say that?” Jim asked breathlessly with more than a hint of playfulness. He snuggled back into the firm chest behind him. Turning his head to face his mystery lover, Jim smiled into the green speckled eyes he knew so well. “That was amazing, Bones. Thank you.”

“Wasn’t exactly a hardship, sweet’eart.” Bones closed the distance and kissed the lips he’d been missing during this little encounter of theirs.

Jim hummed as the broke apart. “One thing, though.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bones arched an expressive eyebrow.

“Yeah, you are never leaving our quarters looking like that ever again,” Jim explained, turning in Bones’ embrace to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck and kiss him properly.

“Here I thought I was the possessive one,” Bones chuckled into the kiss.


	38. Christmas Sap (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1225119.html). FYI- [jim-and-bones](http://jim_and_bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.

Winter was in full swing up in the Catskills, snow covering everything in thick fluffy layers. Jim had just made it to the cabin before a fresh wave of snow began falling in large wet flakes- the kind perfect for snowmen and snowball fights. The prospect of a snow covered Bones- undoubtedly, complete with scowl doing a poor job of concealing from Jim the small smile underneath- put a smile on Jim’s face. The idea of warming up with him in front of the fire after… well… that put an entirely different kind of smile on Jim’s face. 

Jim busied himself unpacking and checking the cabin’s supplies. This Shore Leave actually coincided with Christmas and it was the first time he and Bones would be able to spend the holiday on terra firma of any kind since they’d crossed the line from friends to lovers, and the fact that it _was_ on Terra itself made it all the better. Jim didn’t want any unwelcome surprises where their supplies were concerned- no low food stores or sudden lack of toilet paper. He knew for a fact their _other_ supplies were more than adequate. Now, he just needed Bones.

\---

The weather had started off clear and crisp when Bones had left on his little adventure. Sappy was never a word most people would put to one Leonard McCoy, renowned grump and no nonsense physician. But most people never bothered to look past that, much the same way so many people didn’t look past Jim’s playboy image or hero father. In truth, Bones could be as sappy as anyone, he just seldom had a reason.. Before his shambles of a marriage, he’d been all flowers and dinners and every Southern Gentleman cliché in the book. After it, he didn’t see much need for it. But looking at the cabin he and Jim would be spending their first Terra bound Christmas together in, Bones knew it was missing something, something Jim would want even if he had never said as much- a proper Christmas tree. Bones realized, of course, that they didn’t have any lights or garland or proper decorations, but they had popcorn in the cupboard- he’d checked- they could string, and he had no doubt Jim could come up with something to use for ornaments if they wanted them- the man always had been scarily resourceful. Which meant the only thing they lacked was the tree itself, something Bones in his moment of sappy weakness decided he could take care of himself. 

So here he was in the middle of a sudden snow storm, dragging a decent sized, freshly cut, sap dripping evergreen back towards their cabin. He had originally hoped to get back before Jim arrived, but his Southern perfectionist wouldn’t let him choose just any tree- it had to be perfect, just the right amount of girth and height and entwining of branches. At this point he just hoped Jim wasn’t worrying about him- he could comm him, but that would ruin the surprise. And Bones might’ve been from central Georgia, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t spent his fair share of time in the Appalachias, and it was often said that Bones was an antiquated Southern boy and, despite popular belief, Southern boys prided themselves on being well-rounded. Now, if he could just get this monstrosity back to the cabin with both him and it in one piece.

\---

Jim was trying not to pace; he hated waiting. Rather, he hated waiting when there was nothing to occupy him in the meantime- he was a doer not a sitter. He snickered to himself as thoughts of what he would be ‘doing’ over Christmas filled his head. Those thoughts kept him warm and occupied while he waited for his lover. He was so gonna pounce on Bones the minute he walked through the door.

Jim was sitting in the rocking chair in front of the fire daydreaming with a dopey smile on his face- which he would deny even under threat of death- when the cabin door finally swung open, letting a small cascade of snow and a wet Bones into the room.

“Bones!” Jim rushed over to his obviously exhausted lover, he took one look at him, taking in the flushed face and chilled body. “What the Hell have you been up to?”

“Getting you this,” he groused, gesturing to the snow covered porch.

Jim hesitantly looked around Bones, and sucked in a sharp breath. “Bones?”

“Don’t go making a big deal out of it,” Bones muttered. 

Jim pulled back from the doorway, looking at Bones with a mixture of awe and unadulterated love. Cupping the cold face of his lover, Jim moved in to give him a slow, thorough kiss. “Thank you. You didn’t need to, but thank you,” he said, when he broke the kiss.

Bones gruff exterior melted into pure affection at Jim’s childlike joy. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

\---

Hours later, after they’d warmed Bones up with cocoa, which might have had a little something extra in it, and a hot, if quickly prepared, meal in front of the fire, after they’d brought in the tree and made popcorn the old fashioned way over the hearth and laughed as they’d eaten as much as they strung, after Jim had used foil and plastic wrap and pine cones he’d scavenged from just outside the cabin to decorate their tree, after all of that, they sat in front of the glowing embers of the fire, Bones’ arms securely wrapped around Jim, Bones’ chin resting on the younger man’s shoulder as Jim leaned back into his chest. 

Both men were quiet as they watch the pop and fizzle of the red hot logs in the fireplace; thoughts lingering on Christmases past and Christmases yet to come. Turning his head slightly Jim nuzzled against Bones cheek until the other man turned and they could share more soft, meaningful kisses. 

Jim brought his hand up to gently stroke Bones’ face as they took a moment to breathe between kisses. “I love you, Leonard McCoy,” he said with a quiet seriousness, “don’t ever forget that.”

The statement was strange, but far from unwelcome- Jim had always found those words hard to utter outside the realm of flippancy or the bedroom. Bones could only smile, pressing a chaste kiss to Jim’s lips. “Never have, never will,” he promised.

Moments passed with them exchanging those same lazy kisses, until Jim’s body interrupted them with a yawn.

Bones chuckled. “We should go to bed,” he said nudging Jim encouraging him to get up.

“No,” Jim whispered pushing his human pillow back into position, “I wanna stay a while longer. This is…” Jim’s words were cut off by another yawn. Just as well, since Jim wasn’t even sure how he was going to finish the sentence- perfect, everything he’d ever wanted, too good to be true… _everything_.

As always, Bones seemed to understand. Hugging Jim tighter, he kissed the tousled blond head resting against his chest in silent agreement. This was more important- bed could wait.


	39. Truth Will Out (PGish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1244494.html). FYI- [jim-and-bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm

Across the room Bones saw Jim sitting at the head table as befitting the guest of honour, and he stopped in his tracks. Jim had gone all out, elegant tux, shining almost as bright as he did, making him look like a waking wet dream, of course Bones already thought Jim looked like a wet dream no matter what he was wearing, but this, this was sex and predator rolled together, topped with the charm that would woo even the sternest Admiral out of their pants. Jim had truly out done himself this time. Bones suddenly found himself virtually panting at the images floating through his mind. With a few deep breaths he had himself under control again and made his way to a table where the rest of the attending crew were sitting.

\---

After all the speeches were through and dinner had been eaten, and well past the time Bones would have like to leave, the dreaded mingling began. Bones was never one to schmooze if he could help it. It made him uncomfortable at best. When the Admiralty had first ‘invited’ him to this shindig, he’d refused, claiming too much work to be done at Medical, but then Jim had practically bounced into his rooms going on about how they’d asked him to be the guest of honour and asked Bones to come and he could never turn Jim down when he looked at him with such earnest excitement. So here he was trying his best to not be seen by anyone remotely official, while Uhura and the others chatted away with any and everybody.

He should have known his moments of anonymity would be short-lived.

Jim sought him out as soon as he could make it through the throngs of people wanting to talk him. “Bones! You made it.” Jim smiled brightly at him and whispered a quiet, “Thank you.”

Bones returned the smile with his own softer one. “You’re welcome, Jim.”

“Come on,” he grabbed Bones’ arm gently directing him towards one of the livelier crowds, “got someone I want you to meet.”

“For God’s sakes, Jim, you want to do this now?” Bones asked, knowing all too well where this was headed. Sure enough a few moments later he was being introduced to a pair of lovely ladies.

“Cindy, this is my friend and indispensable CMO, Dr, Leonard McCoy.”

Bones took her hand and kissed it- he was a good Southern boy after all- “Pleasure, ma’am.”

“And this is her sister, Julia,” Jim finished, smirking at Bones and his Southern charm when he greeter her the same way.

“You weren’t lying when you said he was a gentleman,” Julia said, smiling, “but I think you left out how attractive he is.” She gave Leonard a wink.

Jim always did this; he’d find a cute pair of ladies and drag Bones into the mix, like he was arranging an old fashioned double date. Tonight, Bones wasn’t up to playing the game. These past few months had been rough on everyone. Add to that seeing Jim like this- the clothes, the smile, the _charm_ \- it just wasn’t happening. Still, he chuckled good-naturedly, ducking his head at the compliment, “Why thank you, ma’am, and comin’ from such a lovely lady as yourself.”

“Cindy, I think you got the wrong one. This one’s a keeper,” Julia laughed pleasantly.

“I hate to break it to you ladies, but I’ve already got someone special in my life right now,” Bones drawled smoothly. From his position he couldn’t see the look of shock and hurt on Jim’s face at his words.

“Oh, Jim said…” Julia looked between Jim and Leonard; she on the other hand had a full view of the almost pained look on Jim’s face. “Well, doesn’t matter. I can still steal you away for some good company.” She looped her arm around Leonard’s, urging him away from Jim and her sister. “You can tell me all about the lucky lady.”

Jim was still in shock as Julia led Bones, _his_ Bones, away.

“Jim? Jim, are you all right?” Cindy asked. “You don’t look so good.”

Wiping a hand over his face, Jim nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just… umm, need a little air. Excuse me,” he said trying not to run to the restroom.

He splashed water over his decidedly pale face, pulling open the tie and upper button of his dress shirt. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? Why was he so hot? Bones had found someone. Not just that, he’d found someone and not told Jim, his supposed best-friend. Standing in the restroom, looking at himself in the mirror, he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time- the need to get the fuck out. Miraculously Jim made it out of the building undeterred and blessedly unnoticed.

\------

When Bones got back to his apartment, Jim was waiting for him. He hadn’t even gotten the lights on when he heard Jim’s familiar voice ask, “Who is it?”

“Damn-it, Jim, don’t you knock? Or at least wait for the person to be home?” Bones grumbled, going to his bedroom to change.

“Who is it?” he asked again, ignoring Bones and following him into his bedroom, trying keep up an air of cockiness he didn’t feel.

“Who’s who?”

“Christ, Bones, don’t play dumb! You told Julia you were taken. I’m your best-friend, I’m supposed to know these things! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Jim, I didn’t tell you ‘cause there’s nothing to tell.” Bones wrestled into one of his old university t-shirts and traded in his dress slacks for a pair of too thin and well-worn sweats before huffing and rolling his eyes. “There is no one else- I lied. I’m not with anyone.”

“Come on, Bones. I know the difference between your ‘I’m-trying-to-get-out-of-this’ voice and your ‘I’m-telling-god’s-honest-truth’ voice. So who is it? Christine? Carol? That cute redhead in Engineering? At least tell me about them.”

“Why is it so all fired important to you?” Bones snapped, overcompensating for the dejected tone he thought he heard in Jim’s voice knowing it was just stress making him hear what he wanted to hear. “Not like you need me to run interference to get anyone you want. It’d be no great loss to you if I had met someone.” Bones bit out the words harder than he’d meant to, but, damn him, Jim wasn’t making this easy.

“You’re wrong.” Jim whispered. “I just wanted to know who I’d lost out to,” he mumbled as he turned to go.

The words stung and burned like acid, when Bones heard them. “Jim wait,” he reached out to catch his friend’s arm. His voice softened, turning into the honeyed warmth that secretly turned Jim’s guts to goo. “You really wanna know about them?”

Jim nodded, but didn’t turn around.

As he began speaking, Bones mentally cursing himself ten times the fool. “Well, I’ve known them for a while now, few years in fact. They’re stubborn, loyal, uncompromising when it comes to the people they care about,” he snickered, “always has to be right ‘bout everything. Got a smile that lights up the day and warms the nights. And the most expressive crystal eyes you’ve ever seen.”

Bones gulped quietly when he heard Jim’s breath hitch, the genius still hadn’t figured it out.

“Like I said, ‘ve known him a few years. Actually, met him the day I came to the Academy.” Bones chuckled derisively at himself- he was a fool, but for all the wrong reasons. “But you know how it is, sometimes you _know_ there’s somethin’ special there, but ya both gotta be in the right place for it to work. Somethin’ that important can’t be rushed.”

“Bones, don’t joke.”

Bones took Jim by the shoulders and turned him to face him. “Some idiot shared my flask, drug me off into the black, made me believe again.”

“Bones, please…”

“I don’t joke about this.” Swallowing hard, Bones asked, “Do you?”

“No. No. God no,” he said emphatically shaking his head so hard Bones was afraid he’d give himself some minor brain injury. “I’ve been trying to make sure you were happy, I thought it wouldn’t matter to me so much as long as you... but when you told Julia…”

“Easy, darlin’. Easy,” Bones all but cooed leading Jim to the sofa. “It’s okay, Jim, we’re okay.” Bones shook his head and huffed again as yet another realization struck him. “That’s why you kept bringing me over to your girls; it wasn’t me running interference for you, it was you runnin’ it for me.”

Jim had the good grace to look sheepish.

“Enough of that. Now, the way I see it you got two choices. I’m beat so either you go home and we talk about this properly t’morrow or you borrow something to sleep in and come to bed- to sleep- and we talk about this in the mornin’.”

Jim smiled softly and tugged at Bones’ arm, pulling him closer. “What about option number three- you kiss me first, then we go to bed?”

Bones chuckled. “Darlin’, that was a given.”


End file.
